Choosing Sides
by anonymous1222
Summary: A teenager questions the Jedi Code after he's accepted into the order as Obi-Wan's Padawan despite his age. A few relationships. Ending will explain why Ahsoka isn't in ep III. A bit of a love story. The OCs are not me. I just needed some characters.
1. Chapter 1

A highly Force-Sensitive teenager from Earth comes across Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka when they crash-land on Earth. He is accepted into the Order despite his age, but begins to question its laws…Final chapter will give a reasonable explanation for his and Ahsoka's absence in RotS. There are some relationships here and there. More Chapters to come-I will try to update about a chapter or two a month.

"I can't believe Grievous got away, again." Ahsoka slumped into a chair in the cockpit of the ship.

"Patience, Padawan, we'll catch him eventually." Her master told her.

"But Master, he was in my sights. I could have taken him before he got into his ship."

"Snips, you can't just charge straight into battle."  
"But you do it all the time, Master."

"She's got a point, Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a smile, "Maybe you should try to lead by example."

"Look, Snips, you just have to be careful, you are not yet strong enough to take on Grievous by yourself."

Ahsoka slumped deeper into her chair, "Yes, Master."

"Obi-Wan, can you plug in the coordinates for Coruscant?"

"Of course."

Suddenly shots were heard colliding with their ship. Ahsoka snapped to attention, "What was that?"

Her question was answered when the ships hologram communicator turned on and Dooku's figure appeared. "Master Kenobi, Skywalker, how nice to see you again."  
"Dooku," Anakin said angrily, "What do you want?"

"Your surrender. If you lower your shields and forfeit your lightsabers I will show mercy. Resist and my droids will destroy you."

"We will never surrender to you, Dooku."

"Very well, what a shame." The hologram shut off and immediately blaster fire was colliding with the ship.

"Master Kenobi, do you think you could pick it up?" Ahsoka asked, tense.

"Almost done. Why didn't we bring R2--" he said annoyed.

"He short-circuited, remember?" Anakin said as blaster fire hit the shield generator and the force of the enemy fire threw Kenobi head first into the dashboard, knocking him out. "Ahsoka," he said, "buckle up, we're entering Hyperspace."  
"Is Master Kenobi okay?"  
Anakin checked for a pulse, "He's fine, just unconscious." He buckled his old master into his seat.

"Where are we headed?"  
"I'm not sure, but we're going to have to wait until we exit hyperspace until we can change the coordinates." Suddenly the ship entered a tunnel of blue light and shot through space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the longest time any of them had ever been in Hyperspace, almost 50 hours. Obi-Wan had been entering and exiting consciousness and Ahsoka had slept most of the trip (mostly due to the long mission they had just complete). But Anakin remained vigilant. He didn't want to leave Hyperspace and be a sitting duck, but he could not fight sleep any longer. He closed his eyes and a few minutes later the ship left Hyperspace. They were left drifting through space.

"Master, wake up. We've left Hyperspace."  
"Where are we, Ahsoka?"

"We don't know," Obi-Wan was sitting in his chair, holding his head in pain, "our Hyperdrive malfunctioned and we've, apparently, been orbiting around this planet for some time now."

"Is there any record of it in the databank?"  
"None, we are in a completely unknown galaxy."

"We're going to have to land. Without R2 we can't repair the Hyperdrive in space."

"But Master, we don't know what lives in this galaxy." Ahsoka said sounding uncharacteristically scared.

"Well we are going to find out soon." Anakin turned off the autopilot and turned the ship to get ready for a landing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The unidentified ship has been orbiting the planet for almost four hours now. The United States government has contacted Russia, Germany, and England about it, but they have all denied ownership. At this time we encourage anyone who may know something to contact us at—" A 15 year old boy turned off the battery powered radio and continued walking through the woods. He had been missing for almost a year now. He ran away when his parents were murdered and has been living in the woods since then. He had long, blonde hair (a result of living in isolation for so long) was about 6 feet tall, but only weighed about 130 pounds. He had to ration the amount he ate. He often had to sneak into markets at night and take food. He didn't like doing it, but he had to survive. He couldn't go back either. He was framed for the murder of his parents and even his own sister testified against him. It was, however, his sister and her friends who did it. He never got a reason for it, he ran away too quickly.

"It's just another story that the media started up to distract us from—" Something crashed in the distance, "What the hell?" and the boy ran towards it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice landing, Skyguy."

"Be quiet Snips."

"I'm siding with your Padawan on this one Anakin. That wasn't your greatest landing."  
"Look, the engines died on me. Besides I felt the presence of the force here, don't deny that you felt it too. I thought there would be a city around here when I started flying again."

"I felt it too. Maybe this area is just strong with the force."

"Who's that?" Ahsoka pointed to the boy who had just broken through the clearing. He was in disbelief. Right in front of him was the very thing he had denied just a minute ago.

"Hello," Obi-Wan stepped up, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is there a city nearby where we can get repairs?"

The boy just stood there, mouth agape.

"Let me try," Ahsoka stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Ahsoka Tano, what's your name."

"You're a--, you're a—"

"A Jedi? Yeah. We just crash landed here, can you help us out?"

"An Alien." the words barely passed his lips when he passed out.

"Good going Snips."  
"Hey it wasn't my fault."

"Anakin, help me get him into the ship, we'll have to discuss repairs with him later."

"Master, why don't Ahsoka and I head out and try to find a city?"

"No, Anakin. We don't know what else lives on this planet. The natives could be hostile."

"I don't think we have to worry about that Master Kenobi."  
"Why would you say that, Ahsoka?"  
"He obviously passed out in shock, right?"  
"Right."

"Well, right before he passed out he said, 'you're an alien.' It's as if he had never seen anything except for his species before."

"All right. Ahsoka, I want you to watch after him. Once we get this boy inside the ship, Anakin and I will set up a camp."

"Master is that really necessary?"

"Anakin, we don't know how long we may be here for."

"Yes master."

Obi-Wan picked up the boy with ease and Anakin opened the ship. They placed him on one of the bunks inside the living quarters. "Come on Anakin. Let's get a fire started. Without the engines we are going to have to find someone to help us soon."

The two Jedi left and Ahsoka came into the living quarters and lied down on the bed opposite the boy. "This is going to be a long mission."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally," Anakin said, sweating, "we got the fire started."

"If you had just listened to me instead of trying to use your lightsaber and the force we would have had it done an hour ago."  
"Well if you had just—" A loud scream erupted from the ship. The boy had just woken up. "Ahsoka!" Anakin charged into the ship and broke down the door to the living quarters. "Get off her—" He had expected to see the boy attacking Ahsoka, but he was wrong. Ahsoka pinned down the boy. He was frantically trying to get her off. They were both tiring quickly. "Ahsoka," Anakin said in disgust and pulled her off, "what are you doing?"

"I didn't do anything, Master, he woke up, so I went over to see how he was doing and he just started screaming. I had to keep him still."

"What do you want from me?" The boy said, standing on his feet, panting. "Where am I?"

"Relax," Obi-Wan stepped forward trying to comfort the boy, but the boy grabbed the lighstaber from his waist,

"Back off."

"Look," Anakin said, "you don't even know what that is."

"It's obviously a weapon, why else would all three of you have them with you?"

"Look, we need help, that's all," Obi-Wan took another step forward, "please can we just talk through this?"

"I don't know who you are, or where you are from, or even what you are," he shot a glance at Ahsoka, "but get away from me. I'm warning you."

"Warning us?" Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber, the boy studied what she had done, "who do you think you are talking to?"

"Look, we are sorry that this happened, but our ship crashed and we need parts. That is all." He took another step and the boy raised the lightsaber and right before he hit the switch Obi-Wan yelled, "NOOOOO!!!" The boy ignited it, but he was holding it upside down and the blade activated and went through his right leg. He fell and the lightsaber deactivated. Obi-Wan caught him and said, "Are you all right?"

"What do you want with me? Why can't you just leave," the boy was angry now, "why can't you just leave me alone?" The room started shaking, things that were not bolted down began to levitate, "just get away." The Jedi were caught off-guard and were all pushed into a pile at the back of the room.

Anakin stood up and used the force to bring the boy to all fours. Everything fell from the air and crashed once the boy's concentration was broken. The boy pushed Anakin back with the force, barely missing Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, and ran out of the ship as fast as his one leg could carry him. Suddenly he felt something grab him. As if invisible hands were holding onto his body, forbidding him to continue. He felt the hands turning him and no matter how hard he struggled he could not break free. "What do you want from me? Why won't you just leave?" He was now facing the three Jedi; Anakin had his hand raised in a gripping form.

"We just need a little help. We crash landed on this planet—"

"Earth," the boy interrupted.

"Right, Earth, and we need repairs. Is there anyone around who could help us?" Anakin lowered his arm and the "hands" released him, but he almost fell due to the pain from his leg.

"Repairs? For that?" He pointed toward the ship and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ahsoka said angrily as walked forward, "We are stranded on this planet and have no way of leaving and all you can do is laugh?"

"It's not your situation. You are just seriously overestimating the technology of this planet." He kept laughing.

"Well," Obi-Wan said, "what about the other planets in the galaxy?" We caught at least six others on our radar before we crashed. Surely one of them must be able to help us? Can you contact them?"  
The boy just laughed harder, "Other planets? Seriously? For all we know this is the only planet in the solar system that even has life."

"Only planet in the galaxy?"

"Are you telling me," Anakin walked forward, "that you have no communication with other galactic systems, or even planets?"

"Pretty much."

"But you must have traveled and explored. Certainly we could get parts for our ship somewhere?"  
"Yeah of course."  
"Finally," Anakin said, "where?"  
"NASA."

Obi-Wan and Anakin gave him a confused look, Ahsoka just said, "I'm just going to assume that they are not going to help us."

"It's our space association. They might, I mean you are proof of existence of life outside of our planet, but it's going to cost you."

"We have galactic credits." Obi-Wan said.

"What?"

"Money, how much would it cost us?"  
"Even if that was valid currency in the U.S they wouldn't accept it."

"U.S?"

"The United States…of America."

"Is that your government?"

"No it's this country."

"What do you mean? There's more than one government on this planet?"  
"It's irrelevant, if you want to get off this planet you don't need to know about that. And even if you did get NASA's help given the kind of things I have seen they can't help you much. Besides we are nowhere near there."

"But how are we going to get off without the right parts?" Ahsoka asked.

"Patience, Snips. Kid, is there anything around here that could help us at all?"

"Well, I guess I could take you to a mechanic and you could get some parts, but that would probably be even less helpful than NASA."

"You've never seen me at work."

"Master, are you sure you aren't exaggerating a bit?"

"Ahsoka, have I ever been wrong."

"Do you want me to answer that, Master?"

"Okay, I'll take you, but you don't have good money."

"We'll have to try to persuade them," Obi-Wan said.  
"Persuade them? Hah, good luck. These mechanics are some of the greediest people you'll ever meet."  
"I doubt that." Anakin had flashes of Waddle going through his head.

"They don't accept anything except for money."

"We'll think of something," Obi-Wan said, "You just get us to one of these places."  
"Okay, but if she wants to come she's going to need a disguise or something."  
"What do you mean?" She said.  
"Well, I assume you don't want to attract attention to yourselves, and having a horned, orange skinned…. girl with you isn't the best way to remain inconspicuous. Actually none of you will be. You three may as well have a siren going off over your heads."  
"Well, then," Anakin said, getting annoyed, "what do you suggest we do, boy?"

"Hmm…I got it. But only one of you is going to be able to come along…give me a minute." He darted through the trees, heading back to his campsite.

"Master," said Anakin, "do you really think we can trust him?"  
"I don't sense any malevolence in him, and the force is strong with him."  
"But why would only one of us be able to go with him? You think he's planning something?"

"I don't know."

The boy returned a few minutes later with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Okay, you're coming with me." He handed the clothes to Anakin.

"What? Why me?"  
"You know what you could use as parts and I only have one spare pair of clothes."

"But—"

"Anakin, just go. We'll stay here. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you." And they left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, here it is." The two stood in front of Greg's Auto-Repair.

"Thank you."

"There is no way you are finding anything that you can use in there."

"Have faith, kid. You never know."  
"Damn, you are hard to read."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, normally I'm good at figuring people out, but I just don't get you. Your two friends back there…easy…but you. You're just too complicated."  
"Hmm, well what do you know of my two friends." Anakin doubted what the boy said.

"Well the Orange one is rather aggressive, reckless, but she seems like she has a soft spot in her heart for people she spends a lot of time with. And the other one, your…uh…Master, he acts very calm, but there's something about him. He's troubled or scared that something is going to happen. And it's not about some petty thing. He's afraid that something is going to happen to you."

Anakin couldn't deny what the boy had said, "That's pretty good. But what of me?"  
"I already told you. You're too complicated."  
"Try me."  
"Well. You're aggressive and reckless, far more than your friend. You have little patience for failure, but there is something. Something that you hold on to. I don't know what, but it's almost as if this…thing is what keeps you going."  
"You know, kid, you're better than you give yourself credit for." The two went into the store. The boy walked up to the mechanic behind the counter and said, "We need some spare parts for a car."

The mechanic studied the two for a moment and said in a deep, scratchy voice, "In the back. Talk to Olli." He pointed to a door in a far corner of the store and the boy and Anakin walked into a garage. The walls were lined with spare parts. The boy had no idea what any of them were, but Anakin looked as if he knew what he was doing.

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"Well, our Hyperdrive is damaged, but it's nothing I can't fix without a few twists here and there. But the engine was shot down by droids."  
"Droids?"

"You know, droids? Battle droids? The CIS?" The boy just stared at him, confused. "You really never have had outside contact before, have you?"  
"You're the first."

"Hmm. Well, we are fighting the CIS, an army made up of mostly droids. And we had just finished a mission when a few of their fighters found us separated from our squadron and attacked us. We managed to escape, but our engines were nearly destroyed and we punched in the wrong coordinates for our Hyperdrive."

"Your what?"  
"It lets us travel faster than the speed of light."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. So we crashed here and we met you."

"I see. So, how are you going to pay for this?"

"I have a plan."  
"We're not paying are we?"

"Nope. Now here's the plan: There are only two people here and I haven't seen any security cameras, so I'm going to take out this Olli guy and cut through the back of this place."

"How, it's solid concrete?" Anakin smiled and pointed to his lightsaber, "With that? Will it work?"  
"Hey, it cut through your leg just fine. How is it by the way?"  
"It's fine. Just a flesh wound, sort of."

"How bad is it?"

"I'll live."  
"That bad huh?"

"Why do you think it's bad?"  
"Kid, when you fight in a war for as long as I have you learn that 'I'll live' really means 'it's killing me'. That and every time you put pressure on it you wince."

"So there's a war."  
"Yup."

"So how do I know I can trust you? If you're fighting in a war? Maybe you're just here to kill us."

"Because, we're the good guys."

"Do your enemies know that?"

"Look I'm not here to argue with what you think of us. You don't even know what we are."

"I'm not arguing, I'm just saying, maybe to your enemies you guys are the bad guys."

"Hey, boy," the mechanic's scratchy voice was coming from the door, "I know who you are—"

"We have to get out of here, now."

"I know what you did."

Anakin gathered everything he had picked out and ignited his lightsaber. He thrust it through the wall and cut a hole big enough for the two to leave through. "What is that all about?"  
"I'll tell you later."

Anakin helped the boy to his feet and they ran off, back into the woods. The Mechanic and Olli were still screaming at them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that really how it happened, Master?"

"Yes. Anakin likes to stretch the truth a little when it comes to that mission."  
"And his arm? Did he really lose it against Count Dooku?"  
"Yes, but the way that battle went is a little different than how he tells it."

"Well, Master, I think that story can wait," The boy and Anakin stepped into the clearing, "The kid has something he wants to tell us."

Anakin pushed the boy forward and took a seat. "I don't want to tell you this, but it may be in your best interest." He paused and took a deep breath, "I am wanted for murder and have been on the run for about a year."

Anakin stood up, said, "I knew that something had to be up," and stood by his old master. Ahsoka just stared at the boy, but Obi-Wan was deep in concentration.

"You didn't do it did you?"  
"No."  
"A likely story."

"Anakin, please be quite. Now tell me, what happened?"

"I don't know the whole story. But when I came home one day I saw my parents on the ground, stabbed to death, and my sister and her friends standing over them with the knife. I went to call the police, but they grabbed me and framed me for the whole thing."

"And you expect us to believe you?" The boy said nothing.

"Anakin, please stop. Continue."  
"I was tried for murder and found guilty after my sister testified."

"How old were you?"  
"Fourteen."

"That's young."

"Even a youngling can be a killer, Master."

"Ahsoka, please take your master inside."  
"Come on Skyguy." She tried to push him, but he wouldn't budge. He gave the boy one last glare, turned, and walked into the ship with his padawan.

"So that's why you are out in the woods, alone."  
"Yup."  
"Did you ever try to explain what really happened?"

"Of course, for almost a month, but it never worked."  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
"I don't know. I'll probably have to move again. It won't be long until the government finds out your crash sight. When that happens I have to be long gone."

"What if I could get you out of here? Away from everything?"  
"What are you offering?"  
"Nothing yet. I just need to know how willing you are to start over."

"You mean a second chance?" Obi-Wan nodded. "I would love nothing more."

"Good then. I need to go talk to Anakin." He stood up and began to walk toward the ship.

"Sir."  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"You're the first person who has ever believed me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way, not happening, that is never going to happen."  
"Look, Anakin, he's got nowhere to go and no one in his life. What could be the harm?"

"He could be a murderer and you want to bring him with us."  
"Do you really think he did it?"  
"And do you really believe him?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. The important thing is that he is the only thing on this entire planet that has the presence of the force and it is strong enough to make us think that these woods were a populated area. You felt it, didn't you? When we were circling this planet you didn't feel anything until we were over this area. You thought that it was an uninhabited planet didn't you?"

"Yes, but from what I have seen the planet would be better off without his kind."

"Anakin, the point is Dooku is looking for us. Eventually he is going to track our movement through Hyperspace and he is going to find this planet. What do you think will happen to the boy when Dooku senses his power? It will just be another Sith to deal with."

"Obi-Wan, do you really think that will happen?"  
"Yes. And if it does this planet will be under droid control very soon. If Dooku senses that boy, everything here will be gone." Anakin just stood up and walked away. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to try to fix the engine." He picked up his tools and walked to the engine at the back of the ship.

"Ahsoka, you can come out now."

"Sorry, Master Kenobi."  
"It's all right."  
"Master, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't know."  
"Isn't he a little old though? He's already old enough to be sent away to the Agriculture Corps…if he had been training.

"True, but who knows. Anakin was taken in. Besides, we may have ruined his chances of being able to stay hidden here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy ran in to the living quarters with his radio. "You guys have to get out of here, now." It was early morning and Ahsoka was not in the mood to get up.  
"What are you talking about, kid?" Ahsoka said tired and annoyed, "what's the rush?" She covered her head with the sheets.

The boy pulled them off of her and yelled, "They located the ship. They are going to be here today to investigate."

"Look, boy," Anakin walked into the living quarters, "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just barge in here this early in the morning."

"Look, you don't have much time. They found out that you crashed here. You've been discovered, you don't have a lot of time."

"What are you talking about." The boy turned the radio on and after adjusting the knob to reduce static, he got a clear signal—

"And here's an update on the UFO. It has just been located in the woods several miles north of New Jersey. We ask that you do not, in any way, try to make contact with the ship. We will be giving you updates throughout the day—" The radio went to static.

Obi-Wan started rubbing his beard. "This is not good. Anakin how close are you to finishing the repairs?"

"I just have to fix the Hyperdrive, but I don't know how long the engine will hold. The parts I used are beyond primitive. It won't carry us for long."  
"Will it take us far enough to get a message out to the Council?"

"I don't know."  
"Well it looks like we'll have to find out soon. Anakin, get working on the Hyperdrive."

"Yes, Master." He ran back to the ship to finish the repairs.

"Sir, is their anything I should do?" the boy asked.

"And what about me, Master Kenobi?"

"You two just need to be patient. I'm going to go help Anakin with what I can, so you two just wait for me to call for you.

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, sir." Obi-Wan went in to the ship to help Anakin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy and Ahsoka sat in awkward silence for several minutes before the boy said, "I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier."

Ahsoka just turned her head, bored and said, "Hmm?"

"You know, when I kinda freaked and said you were an alien."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"So what's your name?"  
"Come on, I'm sure you've heard it mentioned before."

"I have. But I want to hear it from you. After all it's your name."

"I'm Ahsoka Tano."  
"Hello Ahsoka, I'm Michael Henry." He extended his hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you Michael."

"So where are you from?"

"Shili, why?"

"Just striking up conversation. You know where I live. Now I know where you live. It's just something to remember you by."  
"Well I don't exactly live there anymore. I haven't since I was a kid."

"Why not?"

"Well the Jedi found me and took me in for training."  
"Jedi?"  
"Yeah, you know." Michael just stared at her, "You've never heard of the Jedi? But you can use the force, how have you never heard of us?"

"First contact."

"Right."  
"So what are Jedi?"  
"They are an order of Force Sensitives who--"  
"Force Sensitives?"

"People who—"

"Ahsoka," Anakin called, "we got to get out of here, now."

"Okay, Master," She called back to him. She looked at Michael, "Michael, it was great meeting you."  
"You too, Ahsoka." She ran to the ship and waved goodbye one last time before the door sealed and the ship took off. Michael was alone, again and headed back to his campsite in order to pack up and move. He could hear trucks coming nearer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obi-Wan, put the Hyperspace coordinates in and don't mess it up this time."  
"Anakin, we have to go back to get him."

"We can't, we'll be seen."  
"So what? It's only a matter of time before they have contact. Besides only one of two things can happen now. Either his people find him and he gets punished, or Dooku traces us here, senses him and kills him or worse."

"That's not our problem."  
"I think you should listen to Master Kenobi here."

"Ahsoka, not now." She sat down and stayed silent.

"Anakin, do you remember, years ago, when I ended up on Tatooine?"

"Master, not now."

"Qui-Gon and I found a slave boy who helped us get our ship off of that planet and what happened?"  
"You took him in."  
"That's right. Now where would you be had we not found that boy?"  
"Look this is a completely different situation. I was a boy, he is almost an adult. There is no chance of the council accepting him for training."

"Maybe, but he has no one in his life. He is alone. What harm could it do to him? Besides when has the council's will ever stopped you from doing something?"

"You're really set on doing this aren't you?"

"So it's settled. Let's pick him up…quickly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

­­­­

Michael was packing up the few things he owned, eliminating any trace of his existence at the campsite when the ship landed, cracking several of the trees of the area in half.

Obi-Wan stepped out of the ship and yelled, "Get in here." Michael just stood there, staring, "Hurry up, you don't have much time."

Michael ran to the ship and walked in the door. "You're not just going to drop me in the middle of space, are you?"

"No, of course not. You're coming with us."

"To where?"  
"Coruscant, the location of the Jedi Council."

"Who are Jedi?"  
"I'll explain it later. Anakin, the coordinates are punched in. Get us out of the atmosphere and start the Hyperdrive."

"Yes, Master," Anakin responded. Obi-Wan took Michael to the cockpit and pointed to a chair next to Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan sat in the seat next to Anakin's and turned to Michael and said, "You may feel a little uncomfortable."

Suddenly all Michael could see was blue lights stretching across the windshield. Instantly he felt like he was spinning and fell out of his chair and passed out.

­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael finally woke up after spending about ten hours unconscious. His ears were ringing and his head was killing him. "Here," Obi-Wan handed Michael a canteen, "drink this. You'll feel better." Michael took a sip. It was water. It tasted bitter, but his head stopped hurting almost instantly.

"Congratulations," Ahsoka said as Michael tried to get to his feet, "you just entered Hyperspace for the first time." Once Michael finally managed to stand up his legs were shaking so much that he nearly fell over, but he managed to balance himself on the arm of one of the seats.

"What happened?"  
"You had a little trouble dealing with the effects of Hyperspace."

"Is that normal."

"To some extent."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well—"

"Most people don't pass out after five seconds." Anakin said, cutting off his padawan.

"Oh, good to know. How long was I out for."

"About ten hours," Ahsoka answered, "don't worry, only about 40 to go."

"A fifty hour trip at the speed of light?"  
"Actually it's almost twice that," Anakin said, not looking back, despite not needing to control the ship.

"Twice the speed of light? For fifty hours? Wow, we haven't even put a man on another planet yet."  
"I wonder why." Anakin said sarcastically. Michael didn't miss it either, but before he could say anything Obi-Wan jumped in.

"Ahsoka, why don't you and Michael head back to the living quarters? I'm sure he'll feel better without looking at Hyperspace."

"Yes, Master Kenobi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the living quarters Ahsoka was sitting on one of the bunks and Michael was lying on one opposite her. "Michael, I'm curious. Were you really afraid of me?"  
"No, not really. Why?"

"Well, you did faint when you saw me."  
"I was just a little shocked. It's not every day you meet someone from a different galaxy."

"I guess. But why did you risk your safety to help us? For all you knew we could have tried to kill you."

"For all I know I am still in danger."

"True, I guess."  
"But I never felt like you were dangerous."  
"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but whenever something bad is about to happen I get this feeling. It tells me to run and hide or it helps protect me."  
"You must be Force-sensitive then."  
"There it is again, Force-sensitive," he sat up, "You mentioned it earlier; what does it mean?"

"It means that you are able to use the force…to some degree. It's how you pushed us back when you woke up in here when we first met you."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean? You know what the Force is, don't you?"

"No. And what are you talking about. I never pushed you back. All I remember is I turned on that sword…thing—"

"Lightsaber," she corrected.

"Right, the lightsaber, and stabbed myself in the leg. Next thing I know I'm outside trying to run away."

"I don't really know how I could explain it."

"It doesn't really matter." he lied back down. "If I need to know I'll figure out soon enough."

"Are you always like this?"  
"Like what?"  
"You're just so…relaxed. I mean you're on an space ship with three people you've never met, you don't know where we're going, and you don't know why we're taking you with us. Why aren't you scared?"

"It can't be worse than my life back on Earth."  
"How can you know that?"  
"I don't. But you guys don't seem like bad people."

"Really?"  
"Yeah…. Well, that, um, Anakin guy seems a little on edge, but apart from that I don't think any of you would do anything bad."  
"Yeah, Master Skywalker does let his anger take control of him sometimes, but he's generally a good guy."  
"Why do you keep calling them Master? They don't own you do they?"

"Like a slave? No. It's a sign of respect for Jedi of a higher rank."

"Sounds complicated."  
"You get used to it. I mean, when you grow up in that kind of life it's easy."

"So what about your family? Are they Jedi too?"  
"No." Ahsoka said slightly sad.

Michael noticed, "You do still see them, don't you?"  
"The truth is," she took a deep breath, "I don't know my parents."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know they had died." He felt bad about bringing the topic up.

"Well, I don't know if they are dead. It's just. I was taken for Jedi training when I was three, so I don't really have any memories of them."  
"You mean they just took you away?"  
"Well, my parents had to let them, but I'm sure it's because they knew it would be a better life. "  
"It just doesn't sound right. Taken away from your parents at that young an age. Everyone needs parents."  
"Coming from the guy who lived alone in the woods for a year."  
"Point taken. But I at least had parents for most of my life."  
"Look, I'm not saying I like everything about the code of the Jedi—"

"If you don't like it why follow it?"

"It helps keep the peace. And that's the most important thing."

"You don't sound to sure about that."  
"It's not that. I just think some things could be changed."

"Like what?"  
"It would be hard to understand when you don't even know who the Jedi are."

"Try me."

"What?"  
"Try to explain it to me. You know: Jedi, the Force, the code, whatever. Just try."

"Okay. Well I don't know how to explain the force very well. No one does. It's a mystery of the Universe. We do know that it flows through everything, to some extent. The Jedi are people who have such a strong connection to the Force that they can harness it and use it to do certain things."  
"Like what?"  
"Like when my Master stopped you from running away. Also we can sense certain things, especially other force-sensitive individuals. But there are a lot of other things, too. Then there is the code. The Jedi Code is a set of guidelines and rules that Jedi must follow. It's things like protecting the weak from evil, not killing unarmed opponents, the age requirements for taking a Jedi for training, and prohibition of marriage. There's a lot of other stuff too, but—"

"You're not allowed to get married?" He interrupted.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because attachments can lead to the Dark Side. The Code was made to stop people from falling to the Dark Side."  
"The what?"

"The Dark Side. I don't know the best way to explain it, but it's generally used to classify Jedi who use emotions like hate, fear, pain, and love to fuel their power. The Jedi of the Light Side, like Master Kenobi, Skywalker, and me, use the force to aid others. We fight against the Dark Side to try to bring balance to the Force."  
"That seems…strange."

"What do you mean."  
"What does the Dark Side use the force for?"  
"The Sith, users of the Dark Side, are only out for personal gain?"  
"And what fuels the Light Side?"  
"Well, good things. Like, honesty and mercy."

"But couldn't the Dark Side be used for good? Isn't it hate that makes you want to stop people that are evil? Don't fear and pain make you want to improve so that you can overcome obstacles? Doesn't love give you something to fight for?"

"What are you saying?"  
"I'm just saying that it all depends on how you look at good and evil. In a way everything you do may be dictated by hate, fear, pain, or love."

"But there is a huge difference. The Sith see everything in absolutes. Either you side with them or you are their enemy."  
"It sounds like the Jedi are the same; maybe not with enemies or friends, but with emotions. The Jedi see raw emotions as aspect of this Dark Side only. Isn't that an absolute? Only seeing them as negative things?"  
"How can you say these kind of things after everything the Sith have done? The Sith are evil--"

"I'm not talking about the Sith. After what you said I don't deny that they are evil. Focusing solely on personal gain has caused some of Earth's biggest problems. It's just; the Light Side and the Dark Side are two halves of the same coin. You need both in your life. Without hate or fear your enemies would take you over like that," he snaps his fingers, "without love the universe would be a cold boring place. But also, without honesty there would be chaos and without mercy, petty crimes would have the same punishment as major atrocities. I'm no expert, I don't know about your way of life. I'm just saying maybe there isn't a Dark or Light Side. Maybe the only difference between a Jedi and a Sith is if you use your powers for good. Regardless of what you fuel them with." The two sat in silence for several minutes. Ahsoka was angry at what she heard, but she couldn't deny what he had said, "Just out of curiosity, what kind of powers would you consider Sith?"

"Things like using the Force for lightning and choking."

"Hold on; you're going to tell me that you have powers? That you can do things like summon lightning and choke people with 'The Force?'"

"I can't personally do those, I haven't even tried."  
"Sounds completely fake to me."  
"Really?" Ahsoka raised her hand as if she were reaching for something. Next thing he knew, Michael was pulled off the bed.

"Holy shit," he scrambled to his feet, "what was that?"

"Still think it's stupid?"  
"You really were serious."

"Yup."

"But why would lightning or choking be any more evil than pulling stuff towards you?"

"Because using the Force for lightning or choking people only has the goal of hurting or killing people."

"But they could be used for the greater good. Couldn't they?"  
"I guess, but I'm no master. I don't pretend to now everything.

"Hey. I don't know anything about this and I'm already throwing in a viewpoint." The two sat in silence for some time. Michael was just laying on the cot; Ahsoka sat upright. Michael sat up and looked her straight in the eye, "I'm sorry if I said anything…bad. I just have a tendency to question things."

"Like what?"  
"To be honest, everything." Ahsoka started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"I don't know. I just had a thought that if you were accepted into the order, despite your age and your beliefs, how funny it would be to see your masters face when you asked these questions."  
"What's so funny about that?"

"I don't know. It would just be…different."

"I don't think I would be accepted into your order anyway."  
"Apart from age, why?"

"I can't use the force like you can."  
"But you can. You did it before, remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He didn't. He had no memory of it.

"Ahsoka, would you mind if I talk to Michael for a second?" Ahsoka and Michael turned towards the door and saw Obi-Wan standing there.

Ahsoka stood up and said, "Yes, Master."

"Wait, may I borrow your lightsaber?" She handed it to him and walked out the door.

"How long have you been standing there?"  
"I heard your little speech about the Dark Side and the Light Side."  
"I'm sorry about that."  
"Why? You're entitled to your opinion. My master was never what you would call orthodox. He broke the code several times because he thought it was the right thing to do. But that's not important right now. Michael, I'm going to try to get you into the Jedi Order, but I am not sure if I will be successful."  
"But from what I heard there is no way I ever could be a Jedi."  
"What are you talking about? Your age? That's just a guideline. Besides the force is strong in you. I don't think the Jedi Council will overlook that."  
"The Force; the Force. What is this 'Force?' Ahsoka tried to explain it, but I still don't get it."

"I can't answer that; that is for you to decide. All we know is that it binds us all together and dictates what we do. It is in all living things…or at least until we found your planet."

"What do you mean?"  
"For some reason your planet was completely without the Force. And not just the people; everything; the trees, animals, people, nothing. That's why I think we crashed where we did. We were drawn to the only Force-sensitive thing on your planet."

"What?"  
"You." Michael started laughing, "What's funny about this?"  
"Let me get this straight. Out of the 6 million and something people on this planet I am the only one who has some connection to the Force and you found me for that reason?"

"Yes."

"So where does this leave me?"  
"Hopefully the Council will see this and let you in, but I can't guarantee anything."  
"So what should I do?"  
"Simple. I'm going to help train you."

"What?"  
Obi-Wan clicked something on the hilt and said, "Catch," he tossed the lightsaber to Michael. He wasn't expecting it and it hit him in the chest. He said, "I've got a lot of work to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Michael were standing in the living quarters. The bunks had been taken down in order to give them some extra room. "Okay, we have 20 hours until we arrive at Coruscant, so let's make the best of it. First you have to activate it. When you do this you want to make sure that the blade is not pointing towards you. You've already done that once, don't make the mistake again. Most lightsabers have the activation switch in the hilt; that way if it fell out of your hand it would deactivate. So, apply pressure to the hilt." Michael did as he was told and the green blade appeared. "Good, now I need you to strike me."  
"What? Are you crazy?"  
"Don't worry; I've turned the power down so any injuries won't be serious. So strike me." Obi-Wan activated his blue saber and stood on guard. Michael stepped forward and swung instinctively, only to have the lightsaber pushed away with ease. "Don't hold back. I need you to strike me as if I were an opponent. We'll work on form later." He put his lightsaber up again and Michael stepped and swung as fast as he could, but Obi-Wan still blocked his attack. "Come on, Michael, I know you can do better than this. Don't act like the lightsaber is a weapon. A Jedi's lightsaber is an extension of himself, not a separate thing. It's a part of you, just like the force. Be one with it, don't control it. Let it guide your actions. Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath and swung at Obi-Wan only to blocked again with just the slightest movement of his blade. The next thing he knew he was using the momentum of Obi-Wan's block to throw the next attack and nearly hit his legs, but Obi-Wan blocked again. The force of the block caused Michael to lose balance.

He fell to his knees and said, "Damn it," and deactivated the lightsaber.

"Do not fret, Michael. This takes practice. Most Jedi go through years of training before even practicing blade-to-blade combat, but we don't have that kind of time, so get up and try again.

After several hours of training Obi-Wan returned to the cockpit and sat next to Anakin. Anakin turned to him and said, "Master, do you really think this is going to work? The Council will never accept him."  
"I have a plan, don't worry."  
"I'm not. He's your problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka walked into the living quarters (the bunks were back in position) and saw Michael exhausted, panting and sweating like crazy on one of the bunks. "Whoa, how was your first training session? Tiring?"

"That would be an understatement," he said between gasps of air, "That was the hardest thing I have ever done, physically. Kenobi really drove me."  
"If you're going to be in the order you're going to have to start calling him Master Kenobi."  
"What about you?"

"Well, I'm still a padawan, so you'd just call me Ahsoka, but I still outrank you."  
"Why's that? Are you older than me?"  
"Nope, I'm fourteen, but I've been in the Order longer."

"Fair enough. Any tips for a Jedi hopeful?"

"When in doubt listen to your master."  
"Thanks, I guess. What do you think will happen?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you think I'll be accepted for training or will I be refused?"  
"Honestly, I don't know. With what we saw you do I don't think they'd turn you away, but you're too old to be given a master. It's a confusing situation."  
"This is definitely not going to go over well with this Council."  
"Hey, don't worry. With everything my Master and Obi-Wan have done, the Council is probably used to it by now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael's training continued only an hour after his last session ended. This time he was against Ahsoka and he was borrowing Obi-Wan's lightsaber. It felt even stranger and heavier in his hands than hers did. "Okay, Michael, now we are going to work on your blocking. Normally we use droids to fire bolts for you to deflect, but we don't have one on hand, so you'll be blocking Ahsoka's attacks, which she will be easy with," He shot her a glance. "She is going to start off slowly and gradually speed up her attacks."

"Master, are you sure I should be the one doing this?"  
"Yes, Ahsoka, I told you. I need to watch him to make sure he is doing it correctly. Oh, and please use a standard grip for this. I'm not as picky about it as Anakin, but for the sake of practice."  
"Yes, Master." She activated her lightsaber without the reverse grip. Michael noticed that her normal confidence had diminished a little. He then activated Obi-Wan's saber.

"Okay, Michael, just remember: feel the Force running through you and use that to block her attacks.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, begin." Ahsoka attacked once with a basic vertical strike. Michael blocked it easily, but he knew that she had attacked far slower than she could. She continued to do single strikes aimed at different areas of his body then she sped up. Now the strikes were quicker, more random. Michael had a harder time defending himself and he was tiring quickly, but Ahsoka wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Michael, your using to much energy. You're thinking too much. Just try to relax, breath. Try to feel where she's going to attack and then block. You can't just use your sight to defend. You'll never overcome and opponent that way."  
"How do I do that, sir?"  
Obi-Wan thought for a minute then said, "I got it." He ran out of the room and came back a moment later with a fighter helmet. "I want you to put this on; and keep the blast screen down." He handed the helmet to Michael.

"But I can't see with this thing on. How am I supposed to defend if I can't see?"  
"Use the Force. You will learn that you can't do everything with your eyes. You have to learn to close them and let the Force guide you. Don't think; Feel. Okay, Ahsoka, begin."

"Master Kenobi, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, and now I want you to speed up a little more."

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka moved a little to her left and struck at Michael's right shoulder. He tried to block on the wrong side and when her power-downed blade struck him he dropped the lightsaber. It deactivated and rolled across the floor away from Michael.

Michael was about to take off the helmet to find the lightsaber, but Kenobi grabbed his arm. "No, Michael. Find it without your eyes. You know what it looks like, it's weight, and how it feels in your hand. Now focus on it. Block everything else from your mind. All distractions, emotions, everything expect for the saber. Just let go of everything else and concentrate on your objective. Michael tried to do as he was told, but he couldn't hone in on the hilt. "Just concentrate, picture it in your mind." Anger started to build up in Michael. Not anger at Obi-Wan; anger at himself. Why couldn't he find the stupid thing? No matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it. His anger just built up.

"Why can't I find the damn lightsaber," he thought to himself. The anger kept building up, "Where is it?" Ahsoka was about to move to pick it up, but Obi-Wan stopped her, not making a sound. Then, suddenly, Michael felt something. It was just a short distance away, but he couldn't move his feet toward this feeling. He could feel it just in front of him, just out of reach. He stretched his arm out toward the thing and tried to reach it. He imagined pulling it in and the next thing he knew something heavy flew into his hand. It was the lightsaber. He activated it and swung it at something in front of him. A similar feeling. He could feel it moving and it started coming at him, fast. He raised the lightsaber in his hand over his head and felt it being pushed toward him. When the pressure released he felt the same thing coming at his side and he stopped that as well. This continued, after every few strikes Ahsoka would speed up. Obi-Wan didn't tell her too, it was her own frustration that caused her to do it. He could feel it. Michael continued to block each of her blows, but he was losing energy rapidly. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. His arms felt like they were going to fall off, but he kept up his guard; then his arms just gave out and the lightsaber flew out of his hands and he felt Ahsoka's lightsaber strike him on his left ribcage. He fell to the ground.

"That was excellent. You can take off the helmet."

"Excellent? It was only for, like, two minutes." He got to his feet, shaking.  
"Two minutes? Michael you were blocking her for almost half an hour. And eventually reached full speed."  
"What? Are you serious?" Obi-Wan just nodded his head. "How did I do that?"  
"The Force is a mysterious thing, Michael. It can let you do things that you never thought possible. Tell me how did you pick up your lightsaber without walking toward it?"  
"You were doing that?"  
"Yes. Tell me, how could you block every strike that Ahsoka threw at you, despite never having formal training?"  
"Well she did slow it down."  
"True, you didn't stop until she sped up enough, but you still managed to defend yourself for some time. Tell me. How did you throw three armed and trained Jedi off of their feet? How are you able to walk without a limp after stabbing yourself in the leg?"

"Okay, I don't know," he said angrily, "I don't know how I did anything. And I don't know what you're talking about with what I did earlier. I don't remember that. All I remember is that I stabbed myself in the leg and then I was outside. I don't remember anything between that."

"You don't? You don't know how you did any of this?"  
"No. All I know is that I concentrated on the lightsaber and I could almost see it in front of me and the next thing I know it was in my hand. Then I could just feel where her blade was. And my arms just moved to respond. I didn't exactly do it myself, I just felt what was happening."  
"That's what should happen."  
"What?"  
"Everything in this universe, with very little exception, has the Force running through it. As Jedi we are able to connect with that force and use it. When you pulled the lightsaber to your hand, you concentrated on it so hard that a connection was formed. A connection between the Medichlorians in your blood and those in the saber. Then you did the same thing between you and Ahsoka. That is why you could defend yourself. You were one with the Force in that moment. And that is how you and me, like all Jedi, are able do what we can."

"What are Medichlorians?"  
"I'll explain it later, but," Obi-Wan took something out of his pocket and took a small sample of Michael's blood, "this will do."

"What was that?"  
"Patience, Michael. Patience." He left the quarters and went into the cockpit.

"Medichlorians?" He asked Ahsoka. Michael sat down on one of the bunks, Ahsoka remained standing.

"You're going to get an answer from Obi-Wan anyway."

"Good point."

"By the way, you did good…For a beginner."

"Thank you, Ahsoka."

"You never did answer my question, you know."

"What question?"

"Why did you help us out so much?"

"I was just sick of everyone only looking after themselves, you know? My parents always told me that it was more important for me to make money than it was for me to help people. They always told me that nothing good could ever come out of it. Always told me that I could never make a change. I wanted to prove them wrong."

"It looks like you did."

"What do you mean?"

"You did prove them wrong. Because you helped us you are getting another chance at life. And you did make a change. Without you we may never had made it off of your planet. This ships engines fuel everything. Without them we had no way of communicating with any other planet. We were in a galaxy that was completely unexplored by any known member of our galactic system. We would have either been stranded there or tracked down by the people we are fighting."

"Thank you."  
"Your welcome."  
"No, not just for that. For everything. You're the first person who has said something nice to me in years. Even my parents never did that. They just liked to pretend I never existed." A single tear fell down his cheek.

"Hey, you okay?" She sat down next to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"I'm just so happy. No one's ever treated me this nicely. All my life I've been alone, no one even acknowledged by existence, but for the first time in my life someone cares enough for me to do all of this. Kenobi…Master Kenobi is training me. Even though I probably won't get accepted as a Jedi he is giving me a chance. And I consider you a friend. Am I right?"  
"Of course."

"You're really my first friend, ever. I've never been trusted anyone enough to be a friend, but with you…I just trust you and I feel like you'll be there to help me; and I promise that I will always help you whenever I can."  
"Thanks Michael." She hugged him. "Now come on. Let's find a way to celebrate this moment…without our masters."

"What do you mean?"  
"I'm going to show you some cool things about the force. Now come on, Blue."  
"Blue?"  
"Yeah, you have blue eyes, really deep blue. Is that a trait of your kind?"  
"No, actually. Most are lighter, but…"  
"Perfect, then that's your nickname."

"What should I call you then?"

"That's up to you. If you find a good enough nickname." She left and instead of heading to the cockpit she went through another door.

"You know, most people just called me Mike." From the other room he heard, "I like Blue better."  
"What about Mikey?"

"Nope," she called back. Michael gave up and followed her into the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

The four were sitting in the cockpit when they exited Hyperspace, "Welcome to Coruscant, Michael," said Obi-Wan, "the location of the Jedi temple. After they landed and exited the ship, Michael looked around the city from the landing strip. It was amazing. Everything was centuries ahead of Earth. The buildings were massive; people were flying left and right; everywhere he looked was something completely new and different. Nothing had even come close to this sight before.

Anakin and Ahsoka headed into the temple, but Obi-Wan held Michael back. "Michael, you are about to enter a very different world and I need to know: are you ready to face the trials ahead of you? Are you ready to do what is necessary to become a Jedi?" Michael nodded, "Please understand, this will not be an easy task. Every day will be a new challenge. There is danger at every turn. Even if the Council allows you to receive formal training, it is no assurance that you will succeed. So, will you do what it takes?"

"Yes, sir," he responded sternly.

"Good. Just remember, when you are brought before the Council only speak when you are specifically addressed, always acknowledge the members as 'Master,' and always show respect." The two entered the temple: Michael's new life had just begun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael's first reaction to the Jedi Council was shock. Many of them looked human, but there were a few that really stuck out. Especially Master Yoda. Michael had to force himself not to stare at him. Obi-Wan told him to show respect and he wasn't going to blow his chances by staring at a creature foreign to him.

"Too old for training, he is," Yoda said, "accept him, we cannot."

"But Master Yoda, he has shown amazing potential."

"This may be true, but the risk is far to great," Mace Windu said, "you know that people of his age have a tendency to fall to the Dark Side."

"I Think you may change your mind after seeing this." Obi-Wan activated a hologram. Michael didn't know what it was, but the Jedi of the Council were all in a state of confusion.

"Is this his Medichlorian count?" Windu asked.

"Yes."

"Impossible. Something like this has never been seen before."

"True, this is. Careful with this one we must be."

"Master Yoda," Windu said, "He is far too old. If he was found earlier maybe it would be a different story."

"Something to say, you have, Master Mundi," Yoda said.

"Yes. I have an idea. What if he could show us his potential with the force? A demonstration at the upcoming tournament." The tournament was held monthly to allow Jedi knights and masters a chance to observe the younglings and allow them to see their potential and possibly take them as Padawans.

"A good idea this is."  
"But we cannot take him based on his potential, Obi-Wan. He must be able to defeat his opponents. If he can make it to the semi-finals you may take him as your Padawan. If not, we will decide his fate."

"Thank you, Masters, I will prepare him for next year's competition."

"No, Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said, "he'll have to fight in this year's tournament, three days from now."

"But Master Windu, how could he beat someone who has been training for years? And you expect him to fight two?"  
"If he has the potential that you say he does, he will succeed."  
"Potential or no, without training he can't hope of…"

"I'll do it," the room was silent. Michael had spoken out of turn, "I accept your proposition."  
"Masters," Obi-Wan said, "I am so sorry for his outburst."  
"Accept, you do? Think you will win, you do?"  
"I don't know Master. And I am sorry for the outburst, but I cannot sit back and allow my entire life be decided by others."

"A good point, this is. Fight in three days, you will. Obi-Wan, train him well, you must. While you can."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan had trained Michael with the lightsaber the best he could in three days time. As long as Michael could clear his mind he could defend any strike, but he still couldn't reach the force like he did when they first met.

"I have the draw. You're going to have to defeat at least two opponents. Now tell me the rules."  
"I can use either lightsaber combat or the force, lightsabers are powered down to only bruise or burn, and first to get hit three times, be unable to continue, or forfeit loses."  
"Good. Just do your best to defend yourself. Wait for an opening then strike. And when in doubt call upon the force."

"Master Kenobi, I've been trying, but I still can't do it."  
"Just concentrate. Remember what happened when I took away your sight. Try to find that same connection."

Michael didn't say anything for a while. He didn't know what he was going to do. He said the last thing that was on his mind, "Who's my first opponent?"

"Zexa Rano."  
"How good of a fighter is Zexa?"  
"She's…tricky."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael entered the arena. About 50 feet ahead of him Zexa Rano stood lightsaber in hand with an arrogant smile on her beautiful face. Michael was shocked at her beauty. She looked like she could be an adult, but according to Obi-Wan she was only twelve years old. She was one of the older younglings, almost old enough to be sent to the Agri-corps (her thirteenth birthday was in a few weeks). According to Obi-Wan, she was very capable but had never been accepted as a Padawan.

The signal to begin the match rang and Zexa sprinted forward, activated her lightsaber, and swung at Michael's neck. He barely activated his (borrowed) lightsaber in time to block. After three days of training, it felt awkward in his hand. It was almost like he had never held it before. She continued to strike quickly and Michael barely managed to block each strike. He could see what Obi-Wan meant when he said she was "tricky." Her maturity was enough to distract any boy and her speed was amazing. It certainly made up for her lack of strength. Michael did his best to defend, but she never left an opening. He figured he had to make the first strike, so after he blocked another attack at his legs he swung the lightsaber with one hand upward only to get hit in the shoulder. It burned through his shirt and left a glossy mark on his shoulder. He stumbled backward, fell, down and the lightsaber rolled away from him. Zexa took advantage of this opening and sprinted toward him. Instinctively he raised one of his hands in front of him right as she was about to deliver another blow in order to try to stop her. It was impossible; she was moving to fast. He closed and waited for the strike but it never came. He opened his eyes and Zexa was frozen in place her lightsaber was inches from Michael's neck. Why had she stopped? He then realized that she wasn't moving at all. No breathing, she wasn't blinking; she was just there; frozen in place. The crowd was murmuring in confusion. He stood up and took a few steps away from her. He spotted his lightsaber and he suddenly knew what he had to do.

He moved his hand and reached out toward the hilt and pulled it toward him with the force. It came flying toward him, but Zexa was also moving again. She stumbled when her fierce strike hit nothing but air and fell forward, however she recovered quickly and struck with her lightsaber right as Michael's blade came into his hand. He activated it quickly, but realized it was reversed, but he still managed to block her attack leaving her wide open. Michael struck horizontally at Zexa at her open ribs and managed to hit her. It was an even match. Whoever received two more strikes would lose.

The reverse grip actually made the lightsaber feel less awkward than before. He continued to block Zexa's attacks and threw in a few counters. She was tiring quickly. She was depleting a lot of energy by focusing on her offense, but Michael knew that he couldn't do this with only lightsaber combat, so he tried to repeat what he did before. He failed, however. Zexa saw this coming and she pushed him back into the arena wall with the force. He head hit the wall hard and he blacked out. Suddenly he felt something. It was like a missing piece of a puzzle was finally put into place. He remembered all of the times when he had done something that he couldn't explain: causing people to fall back, reaching things that were obviously out of reach, doing things that should have been physically impossible for him to achieve. He saw flashes of memories from when he was at least five until a few days ago when he first met the Jedi. It was then that he realized what he could do; what he had done with the force.

"Michael Henry is unable to battle, so the winner is Zexa—"

"Stop!" Michael screamed as he stood up, cutting off the referee droid, "This isn't over." He activated the lightsaber in the reverse grip. Zexa also activated her lightsaber, but something was different about her. Michael sensed it; Everyone must have. She was afraid. How was this boy who had only been training for a few days able to keep on fighting after a blow like that. Most would have been knocked unconscious, but there he was, standing on his feet like nothing had happened. He seemed stronger, more confidant in his abilities.

Now it was his turn to take the offensive. He sprinted as fast as he could toward her; he had never been able to run this fast before. It was and swung twice hitting her across her hip and her arm, winning the duel. There was no cheering. No one had expected such an outcome. The referee droid announced, "The winner, is Michael Henry." The droid was the only thing in the area that wasn't shocked by what had happened.

Zexa Rano fell to her knees and began to cry. Michael lowered himself to her level and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, "You fought great, Michael."

He stood up and helped her to her feet, "You too, Zexa," he said with a smile. Zexa smiled back and bowed to him. He didn't know what to do, so he just bowed back. When they both straightened up Obi-Wan started clapping. Immediately everyone was applauding the two's duel. The gates of the arena opened and the two exited the arena into the waiting area.

Once outside a Jedi master greeted the two, "That was a splendid duel. Such use of the Force from both of you. And Michael, fighting in such and unorthodox style to catch her off-guard…Amazing." He left just as quickly as he came.

"What does he mean by unorthodox?"

"Fighting with a reverse grip. It's generally frowned upon."

"Why? Ahsoka uses it. Master Skywalker didn't seem to care."  
"Well, from what I hear, Master Skywalker isn't exactly an orthodox teacher, but I doubt he encourages it."

"Do you mind if I intrude?" Obi-Wan said in the entrance to the waiting area, "Zexa, Master Yoda wishes to speak to you."

"Thank you Master." She turned toward Michael, "Michael, I'll see you around."

As she ran away Michael couldn't help but stare, "What is she?"

"She's a Zeltron; an extremely beautiful species." The signal for the next match rang, but Obi-Wan and Michael ignored it.  
"Is that what you meant by 'tricky?'"

"Yes. Zeltrons are not only beautiful with very little exception, they also release a pheromone that calms you and attracts you to them. She tried to use that in your duel. Thankfully it didn't work."  
"It almost did in the beginning."

"Yes, but thankfully the same thing didn't happen to you as it did to her first opponent last year."  
"What happened?"  
"He was so enthralled by her beauty that he never even activated his lightsaber."

"Wow," he paused, "Shouldn't we go watch this next duel? What if I have to fight one of them?"  
"You fight the winner. So, let's go."

They were about to head to the stands when the referee droid announced the winner, "The winner is Goraab Tyyrtra."

"Oh no." Obi-Wan said worriedly.  
"What is it?" Michael asked

"Goraab Tyyrtra is probably the most promising youngling currently at the academy. He is only ten years old," a stretcher carrying his unconscious opponent came through the waiting room, "but he is a little aggressive." Michael stared at the opponent, he couldn't say anything. He was too afraid. "Don't worry. Just do what you did earlier and you will do fine." Goraab, a Wookie walked into the waiting area. He took one look at Michael; let out a deep, bellowing laugh; and left the room. "Maybe we should go watch the hologram," Obi-Wan said sounding even more worried, "There's always a wookie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan took Michael to a room and the two took seats at a table. Obi-Wan inserted a disc the size of a thumbnail and hit a button. A hologram of the arena with Goraab and his opponent appeared. The referee droid signaled the beginning of the fight and the Wookie immediately pulled his opponent toward him; slashed him across the head; and, without using the force, threw him into a wall knocking him out. "Michael, you're going to have to counter that force pull. He used it in last year's tournament as well."

"How am I going to do that?"

"I want you to let him pull you."

"What? Are you crazy? I'll be killed."

"It's risky, but trust me. Now here's what I want you to do." Obi-Wan laid a plan out for Michael and the buzzer announcing the start of the quarterfinals rang. The two ran to the arena and entered the waiting area. "Michael just remember what we went over, okay?"

"Yes, sir." He walked through the gate and entered the arena.

"Anakin, I know you'll like this one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­­­The Referee droid signaled the beginning of the match and, as Obi-Wan and Michael had expected, he used the same move, but Michael was ready. As he was being pulled toward Goraab instead of resisting with his lightsaber or a force push he activated his lightsaber in the reverse grip and pulled himself toward Goraab. Since Goraab was much heavier he didn't budge, but Michael gained speed. This startled the Wookie enough to allow Michael to get a strike at his torso before he could react. The hair in the area that the blade his was slightly singed and Goraab was unable to counter, but the speed that Michael had gained from the two Force Pulls caused him to shoot past Goraab and roll on the ground. Goraab took the opening and charged forward, but Michael scrambled to his feet and blocked each of his strikes. They were slower than Zexa's, but they had much more force behind them. Michael was tiring quickly, but Goraab's intensity was leaving himself vulnerable, so Michael used the force to grab Goraab and freeze him in place, just like he did against Zexa. Goraab could do nothing, but wait. Michael struck once on Goraab's right arm, which broke his hold, but gave him a two to zero lead. It also slowed down Goraab's strikes. Michael may not have the lightsaber skills necessary to win a duel, but he could use the force to make up for his lack of experience with a lightsaber. All he had to do was defend, stun, and strike. But then Goraab did something that no one had expected. He threw his lightsaber hilt at Michael, hitting him in the chest, then he charged forward and started to strangle him. The wookie's crushing fist caused Michael to drop his lightsaber. The claws were digging into his neck and his vision became blurry, but he saw the outlines of several Jedi pulling Goraab off. Michael was dropped and passed out on the floor of the arena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael awoke in the waiting area with Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka standing over him. A Jedi Master was on the other side of the room scorning Goraab, but Michael didn't want to view the scene. "What happened?"

"You won, Blue," Ahsoka said.  
"How? I was unconscious."  
"Yes, but what Goraab did was illegal," Obi-Wan said.

"But if we were fighting he would have done the right thing, right? So why is it illegal?"  
"Winning isn't always what determines is right, Michael. As Jedi we have to remain civil and continuing to attack an unarmed opponent is not the Jedi way, nor is throwing away the symbol of the Jedi."

"True."  
"It's too bad you were unconscious for your next match. With that Force Grab I doubt anyone in this tournament could beat you."  
"Thank you, Ahsoka."

"The tournament aside," said Obi-Wan, "the Jedi Council wishes to speak to you." He lead Michael out of the waiting area.

Before they were too far away Anakin yelled after him, "By the way, great use of the Force Pull."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi for the plan."

"Why thank me? You executed it perfectly. In all honesty I never expected you to pull it off."

"Then why do it?"  
"Would you have expected it if you were fighting you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael and Obi-Wan were once again facing the Council. Mace Windu was the first to speak, "This was an unexpected outcome. We did not believe that you would be able to win one duel, let alone two. While your combat skills may have been…rudimentary, your abilities with the force were astonishing."  
"Thank you, Master."

"But, it is for this reason that we can not accept you into the order."

Obi-Wan just stared at the Council, Michael couldn't hold himself back, however, "What?" he said, "But I held up my end of the deal."

"Speak out of turn, you do. A good thing, this is not."

"While your abilities in the tournament were shown, it is far too dangerous to allow you to receive training. So, despite our deal, we cannot accept you into the order."

"That is bullshit," despite never hearing the word before the Council knew that it was out of line.

"You will hold your tongue in our presence."  
"Why? What makes you worthy of receiving a dignified response after everything you have done? You led me to believe that I stood a chance and when I proved myself you double-cross me."  
"That is not how it is."  
"Tell me, how is it different?"

"Michael, be quiet" Obi-Wan interrupted "…Masters I am so sorry for his outburst. He-"

"No, I need to say this. I grew up in a world where things like this happen every day. People go back on their deals and everyone lies. Then I'm brought here and for the first time in my life I think that this is a group of people who would never do that, but then this happens, so I want to know. How is it different."

"It is different because accepting you could be a threat to our entire order."  
"You have no idea how many times I have heard that before."  
"How so, young Michael?" Yoda said in a calm voice.

"A lot of people are denied rights because too many others believe that doing so will destroy their very lives; when in reality there is no danger. The people are just too afraid to accept something because it is different. So when you tell me that I am a threat to your order I know that there is another reason."

"Right you are," Yoda said, "another reason there is. The Dark Side surrounds you."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan interjected, "you cannot be serious."

"He is," Windu said, "he has shown that he fights with the force, but the use of Force Grab at such a level is often a sign of aggression. Especially in someone of his age."

"Yet fighting like Goraab is fine?" Michael shot back at him.

"I have to side with Master Obi-Wan," Plo Koon said, "Whether or not someone uses a certain power does not determine whether they fight for the light or the dark. I have used the Force Lightning before. Does that affiliate me with the Dark Side? Michael did use the Force Grab minimally and he wasn't too aggressive. He never dealt a fatal blow while using it."

"A good point you make, Master Plo Koon."

"And he did finish his side of the bargain," Kit Fisto said, "We have never gone against the conditions of our contracts."

"I say we put it to a vote," said the hologram of Ki-Adi Mundi, "let majority decide his fate."

"Very well," Master Windu said, "All of those in favor of allowing Michael Sankovich into the order as Obi-Wan's apprentice—" All of the Jedi except for Windu raised their hands in agreement. "Very well," he said, admitting defeat, "you are now a member of the Jedi order, Padawan Henry. Do not disappoint us." Obi-Wan bowed and Michael mimicked the action and they both left the Council chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were in the Padawan dorms. Michael was now wearing the traditional Jedi robes. "Master, I am sorry for my outburst in front of the Council."

"It is okay, Michael, just don't make a habit of it." The truth was: If Michael hadn't Obi-Wan would have. But he never would have admitted it.

"Yes, Master." He paused, "Master, what happens now?"

"First we have to cut your hair."

"Okay…Why?"  
"Tradition. It is tradition for a Padawan to wear a braid…assuming they grow hair."

"Okay. Where can I do this? Should I just get a shaver or go to a barber?"  
"No, we have someone to do that for you?" He said with a chuckle.  
"Who?"

"Ahsoka," he called, "will you come in here please?"  
"Yes, Master Kenobi. Don't worry, Blue, just hold still." She shaved most of his hair off and braided the strands that she left. It only took a few minutes, "See, all done."  
"You were really looking forward to this weren't you, Ahsoka?" Michael said.

"Of course, that hair was disgusting."

"Ahsoka, would you mind leaving us? I have to discuss some things with Michael."  
"Yes, Master." She said and left the room.

"Michael, I have to know. When you first tapped into the force what did you do? Was there an emotion? Any feeling that you used to fuel it?"  
"No. Not really. It was just instinct."  
"Instinct? Michael, that strong of ability does not happen out of instinct. It takes years of training to be able to do some of the things that you accomplished, yet you say you did it out of instinct?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"

"I don't know."  
"Michael?" He said, getting annoyed.

"I don't. It just happens. I just do it. There wasn't an emotion; it was just a part of me. It was like I was holding Zexa and Goraab still; it was like I was stopping them from doing anything. I thought about doing it and it happened."

"Interesting. Different; unusual, but interesting."

"So what is next on the list, Master?"  
"You need to construct a blade."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks Michael spent most of his time in the archives studying holocrons. He rarely slept anymore. The other padawans left him alone and he stayed away from them. His main focus was on The Great Holocron, under the guidance of Jocasta Nu. He used it to learn about constructing a lightsaber and for other studies. Each time he viewed it he learned something new; whether it be about the force (like the known fundamentals or certain abilities) or lightsabers (different styles of combat and of construction). He often had to refer to the information on other holocrons to supplement information, but Jocasta Nu was always willing to help him if he couldn't find information that he needed. It wasn't uncommon to find Michael asleep in the archives after studying for hours. He felt that he had to find out everything he could about the Jedi.

Eventually Obi-Wan told him that it was time for him to construct his lightsaber and the two departed for the Ice Caves of Ilum. Michael gathered each of the separate parts of his lightsaber that he had assembled over the past few weeks and followed his master to the ship. "Do you have your construction parts?"

"Yes, Master," Michael showed him the box that contained each of the components of his soon to be lightsaber.

"Good. Do you remember everything that you must do to construct this?"  
"Yes, Master."  
"Good. Now, remember. Building a lightsaber is a long process. It can take anywhere from two days upward to make. It is not uncommon for a Jedi to spend a month on his first blade, so be patient…R2, plug in the Hyperspace coordinates for Ilum." R2-D2 beeped in response. The ship took off and moments later entered Hyperspace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that came to mind when Michael stepped onto the planet surface was its frigid temperature. Even through the advanced thermo jacket Michael was shivering.

"Follow me, Michael, the cave is just ahead," the two trekked through the snow until they reached a cave. "Michael, through that tunnel," he pointed to a tunnel with a gloved hand, "is where you will find the Adegan Crystals used for constructing a lightsaber. You must find the one that is most fitting for you, and then you must construct your blade. But be careful."

"You don't come in with me?"  
"No, my Padawan, this is a part of the journey that you must make alone."

With that Michael continued down the tunnel with nothing but the components for his lightsaber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was beautiful in the tunnel. Crystals lined the walls illuminating the entire cavern as if they were giving off light. He remembered what Obi-Wan said. He has to find the crystal that is most fitting for him to construct his blade with. He didn't know what this meant. All he knew was that he could sense the force everywhere in this place, so he did the only thing he could think of doing. He meditated. He sat down, closed his eyes, and calmed his mind; allowing the energy from the crystals to float around him. He had to find the one most fitting to him, so he decided to try to reach out to one of them, but every time he tried he didn't feel anything special, so he kept trying to reach out. There were millions of crystals here, one of them had to be the right one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months had passed and Obi-Wan was worried. It was forbidden for a Padawan's Master to follow him into the cave, but lightsaber construction rarely took more than two weeks these days. He wasn't the only one. Whenever Obi-Wan contacted Anakin, Ahsoka begged him to make sure Michael was all right. Something strange was happening; and none of them knew what it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing three months now, but Michael had lost track of time. There was no indication of night or day in the caves, only the perpetual light radiating from the crystals. To him, it had only been a few hours since he first stepped into the cave. He had been trying to reach out to one of the crystals the entire time but still had been unable to do so. He was about to give up when suddenly one crystal came into view in his mind. It was straight ahead, far brighter than all the others. He reached for it with his mind and felt his body nearing the crystal. When it fell into his hand it was as if a part of him that had been lost for so long had finally been found. He opened his eyes, observed the crystal, and removed his necklace. He sat down and began constructing his lightsaber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tradition or no, three months was too long for Obi-Wan to worry about his apprentice. Something had to have happened in the caves. His former apprentice only took a few days to construct his lightsaber. He himself had only taken about a week. He walked to the tunnel's opening, but stopped. In the distance he saw Michael walking toward him, smiling. Obi-Wan relaxed a little. Michael walked right up to Obi-Wan and said, "I'm done, Master," before collapsing in his arms from exhaustion from using the force for such a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he's all right?" the hologram of Ahsoka asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Ahsoka. He came out of the caves this morning. He is sleeping right now, so I think it best that we don't disturb him."

"Yes, Master Kenobi."  
"Master," Anakin's hologram appeared, "we have an assignment form the Council. We have to head to Kashyyyk. There have been disturbances there."  
"From what?"

"We don't know. We assumed it was Dooku or Grievous, but it's someone else."  
"Dark Jedi. This isn't good. I'll be at Kashyyyk immediately. You go on ahead with Ahsoka and wait for me to arrive."  
"Yes, Master." The holograms faded and Obi-Wan turned to R2.

"R2, put the coordinates in for Kashyyyk." R2 did as he was ordered and Obi-Wan went to tend to Michael.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours after entering Hyperspace Michael awoke in the living quarters of the ship with Obi-Wan at his side, "Feeling better?"  
"Yeah. Are we headed back to the temple?"  
"No. We are heading to Kashyyyk, we have an assignment from the Council. They believe Dark Jedi are causing a disturbance."  
"Dark Jedi? You mean Jedi who have fallen to the Dark side?"

"Yes. We have to bring this Jedi to justice."  
"What does that mean? Capture?"  
"If we can, but with what has happened we may have to kill her."

"Oh, okay…Hey, how did my lightsaber turn out?"

"It looks fine," Obi-Wan mentioned toward the hilt lying on the table in the middle of the quarters, "let's see how well it works."

Michael got up and picked up his lightsaber. He held it in the reverse grip and applied pressure to the grip and a red blade shot out of the hilt. It felt lighter in his hand, more natural; like it was a part of him, but Obi-Wan looked like he was in shock. "Master, is something wrong?"

"You made a red lightsaber?"  
"Well, not intentionally."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just did as you told me. Find the most fitting crystal and this was it. I didn't intend for it to be red. Aren't all of the crystals on Ilum supposed to be blue or green anyway?"  
"There have been a few cases where different color crystals emerged; but do you know what a red blade usually signifies?"  
"Yes. I do, but they are not only used by Sith. Didn't Darth Bane use a blue lightsaber, Master?"  
"Yes, Michael. You are right; it doesn't matter. It's just slightly shocking that your first blade would be red. And the hilt is slightly longer than usual. Everything about this lightsaber is unorthodox… for a Jedi."  
"Well I figured that making a bulkier and longer handle would allow me to use the force with both hands while maintaining a grip on the lightsaber. I also added a locking mechanism to the upper part of the hilt."  
"Is it usable underwater?"  
"No. I didn't have the time to acquire the parts to seal off the crystals."

"It's blade seems very vibrant. Did you shape the crystal in any way?"

"No, but I added something to it."  
"What."  
"A stone from Earth. I heard that things other than crystals could be used, so I studied some of the holocrons and infused a piece of quartz with the force."

"Hmm, interesting… Well, regardless of its unorthodox structure it is a very fine blade," he handed it back to Michael, "please take better care of it than Anakin did with his lightsabers."  
"Yes Master…Um, Master, how long was I in the cave?"  
"About three months."

"Wow. So I've been in the order for almost half a year now."  
"Yes. The time really has flown, hasn't it?"  
"Yeah." secretly Michael yearned to go back to Earth, but at the same time he was glad that he had left.

The ship left Hyperspace and the two Jedi prepared to land on Kashyyyk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master, you finally arrived." Anakin said, Ahsoka at his side.  
"Anakin, how is the situation?" Obi-Wan asked as he and Michael left the ship.

"Bad, but we know who the Dark Jedi is."  
"Who?"

"Zexa Rano."  
"What? Are you sure?"  
"Yes. The Council confirmed it must be her. By her thirteenth birthday she still hadn't received a master, so she fled the order. She has gotten much stronger."  
"Then she must have fallen to the Dark Side. We must capture her. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. We know where she camps. She is on the edge of the woods about a mile from here. The wookies won't go near that area, they say it is too dangerous for them to go, so we have to go alone."

"Excellent, let's go."

The four Jedi had walked for about half a mile and Michael felt uneasy, "Hey, Blue, what's on your mind?"  
"It's nothing."  
"You can't hide it from me. You're hiding something."  
"This doesn't feel right. I think she's tricking us."

"How?"  
"Apart from being a Zeltron, Zexa had powerful persuasion abilities. She may not be able to control the minds of someone like a Jedi with that power, but combining that ability with her pheromone she could confuse any male Jedi."  
"Then why wouldn't you be affected?"  
"I don't know. It didn't work during the match either, remember?"

"You have a point. I haven't felt anything, and we are close to the supposed campsite. What about you?"  
"I feel something familiar about half a mile east of here. Should we break from the group?"  
"Definitely. If they notice we are gone then this isn't a trick. But if they don't realize we've left you must be right." The two darted deeper into the woods and took a quick glance back. Their masters did not notice they were gone, "Looks like you were right."

The two continued deeper into the forest and saw a figure in the distance. "Stop, right where you are if you want to live." Michael couldn't mistake it; it was Zexa's voice.

"Zexa, it's me Michael, remember? We are here to help you."  
"Help me? HELP ME? You ruined my life. If you hadn't been there I could have won and I would have a master by now. I had trained all my life to be a Jedi and never became a padawan; but you had only been there for less than a week and now you have a master. You have no idea how this feels."  
"You are right. I don't know what it's like, but this isn't right."  
"Don't preach the code to me."  
"I'm not. I'm telling you, as one friend to another, that you have to come back with me."

"It's a trick. All of you Jedi are the same."  
"Are we?"

"Get away." Zexa shot energy from her body. Michael was able to brace himself in time, but Ahsoka wasn't as quick. She was flung into a tree and was knocked unconscious.

"I don't want to fight you again, Zexa."

"Too bad," she activated her yellow lightsaber and charged at Michael. He activated his as well and blocked her attack. "I see you've gotten better."  
"Six months is a long time to train."  
"And a red saber? What doe the Council think of this?"  
"I'm not like other Jedi." The two traded blows for some time, both unable to find an opening. Until Michael finally managed to Force Grab Zexa in the same way that he did in the tournament. She dropped her lightsaber on the ground and it deactivated.

"Come on, Zexa," she said to herself, "you fell for the same lousy trick." She looked at him, "Well?"  
"Well, what?"  
"Aren't you going to kill me?"  
"No," he deactivated his lightsaber, "I told you. You are my friend."

"Heh, isn't this pathetic? Months of eluding the Jedi and the Wookies and you manage to defeat me within hours of your arrival. How did you know what I was doing anyway?"  
"You mean with the pheromones and the persuasion?" she nodded, "I just guessed. After all, it's what you tried to do against me in our first match."

"Isn't that something?"

"Maybe it just doesn't work on good friends."

"I doubt it. You know Michael. Back on Zeltros we have a belief that our pheromones don't work on the ones we love." Michael released his grip on her and she fell to her knees. He bent down to her level and smiled at her and helped her up, "There's that smile again."

"What smile?"

"The same smile that you gave me after you beat me six months ago. It wasn't because you beat me, was is?"  
"I can't remember. But I know that I'm smiling now because I just realized that you haven't become evil at all."

"Thank you, Michael…But you haven't told me about why my tricks don't work on you."

"That's because I don't know."

"Do you think it could be possible? You and me?"

"I don't know. It's forbidden by the Council, but I suppose it is possible."  
"Then I won't regret doing this," she grabbed his shoulders and stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked, at first, but then closed his eyes and relaxed. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in, slightly. "Michael, I think I love you."

"Zexa, I—"

"Michael, Ahsoka, where are you?" Obi-Wan called out.

"We're over here, Master…" he called back. He then quieted his voice, "Zexa, get on your knees." She knelt down and Michael re-activated his blade and held it above her, "I found Zexa," He told Anakin and Obi-Wan as they entered the clearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael didn't have another chance to speak to Zexa, since they arrived on Coruscant, but he was sure that the Council was almost finished with her. He had been waiting with Ahsoka outside of the temple, overlooking the city. She obviously had something on her mind, "Ahsoka, what's up?"  
"What?"  
"What are you thinking of?"

"It's nothing."  
"Well, if it's nothing you wouldn't mind telling me about it, right?" he said with a chuckle.  
"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" He said more seriously, "If something's bothering you it might be a good idea to talk about it."

"I saw you kiss her."  
"What?"

"I saw you kiss Zexa."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, Michael. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. It just kind of…happened."

"What did you feel?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Did you like it or was it just something that happened?"  
"Well of course I liked it, but…"

"Do you love her?"

Michael paused, "I don't know…maybe."

"Obi-Wan is going to kill you if he finds out."

"Well I doubt he'd be too angry. Besides, it's not like we can continue this relationship now that we are both back at the temple."

The door behind them opened and Anakin stepped out, "Ahsoka, Michael; have you see Zexa Rano?"  
"No," they both said simultaneously.

"This isn't good."  
"What happened, Master?"  
"Zexa ran away…again, Ahsoka."  
"She didn't leave a trace?"  
"No, Michael. We have no idea of where she is. I guess she was just a lost cause." He walked back into the temple.

"Well isn't that just a stroke of irony?" Ahsoka said.

"Why?"  
"Because…she's not at the temple anymore."

"Yeah, but I don't know where she is."  
"Men…you are all hopeless." She got up and left through the same door as her master.

"We're not that hopeless. He stood up and began walking, he put his hands in his pockets (as he always did) and felt something there. He pulled it out. It was a note—

Michael Henry. Meet me at the lower city apartments in apartment C-119as soon as you get this letter. I trust you know where they are by now, so please hurry.

Love, Zexa Rano

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lower City Apartments were located in a part of Coruscant where you would never see Jedi except during emergencies; a perfect place for Zexa to hide. He found apartment C-119 and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Zexa answered and pulled him into the apartment and gave him a huge hug and kissed him. "I was afraid that you would never come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Come on. Let's go out." Michael followed her out of the apartments and into a Cantina. Obi-Wan wouldn't be looking for him for at least a few hours, so he didn't worry about returning to the temple for a while.

The two sat at a booth and a waiter came around to the table and asked, "Hello, Miss Rano, the usual?"  
"Yes."

"And for your friend?"  
"I'll have the same."

"Good luck, sir." The waiter left.

"So you come here often?"

"Yup. Ever since I was eleven."

"Wow. Almost three years. Impressive."  
"So, you know how old I am. What about you? Let me guess…17?"

"15."

"Really? Ever been to a cantina?"

"Nope."

"Ever had a drink before?"  
"Of course…a few times."

"I doubt that you'll be able to handle what you just ordered."

"So that's why the waiter said 'good luck'"

"yup."  
"What about you, then? How could you handle it when you were 11?"  
"I'm a Zeltron. We have two livers."

"Cool…Why'd you run away…again?"

"I didn't want to be sent to the Agriculture Corps."  
"Fair enough, but what happens now?"  
"Simple. Since I'm not at the temple, you can visit me whenever you can or talk to me with a holocron. We can keep this relationship a secret."  
"All right," the waiter brought the drinks and left. Michael picked up his drink and said, "Here's to the start of a new relationship." the two both drank from their glasses. The drink was so strong that Michael could barely take just one sip, but Zexa downed the whole glass and wasn't even affected.

"Here, I'll finish that for you," She grabbed his drink and downed it too, "Let's go back to my place."  
"What about paying?"  
"For all the waiter knows, I did pay."  
"Mind trick? I didn't think he'd be that simple minded."  
"Welcome to the lower city."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" he asked as Zexa pulled him along.

"Back to my place," they turned the corner and were almost at her apartment, "We don't have much time before…"

"Before what?" Obi-Wan stood in their path, his speeder right by the entrance to the apartments. The two stared at him, unable to move.

"Oh shit," Michael said.

"Michael, wait for me in the speeder. I will be with you shortly.

"Yes, Master," he said reluctantly. He gave Zexa a worried glance before getting into the vehicle.

"Zexa, you should come back to the Temple. The Jedi are looking for you."

"I know. But I can't go back, Master Kenobi. Not this time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan had not spoken to Michael since he picked him up. They were sitting in a diner, but neither of them ordered anything. Michael knew he had upset his master. "Master, I am so sorry for what I did."

"I know, Michael, but we must be careful. You cannot let anyone find out about this, especially the High Council. They have been looking for a reason to expel you from the order ever since you joined, this may be the one thing they need to do so. I advise that you keep this quiet."  
"I understand, but…Master is there anything I can do to make up for this…for you?"

"Yes…Try to convince Zexa to return to the Temple."

"I understand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexa Rano did not take the incident well. The minute she walked into her apartment she started destroying everything in it. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "They forced us apart. The Council won't let us be together." She threw her lightsaber hilt at a mirror. The hilt rolled to the middle of the room and the shards of glass fell to the floor. She fell to her knees and crawled over to the pieces and picked up on large shard. It cut her hand and she started bleeding, but she ignored the pain. She just looked at her reflection in the shard until the blood from her hand covered the face of the mirror completely. Suddenly she heard a knocking at the door, "Who is it?" She shouted angrily.

"Zexa, it's Michael. Please open the door; we need to talk."

She dropped the glass and ran over and unlocked the door. Michael was standing in the doorway, his head down. He couldn't look her in the eye, "Oh Michael," she said as she hugged him. Her voice sounded lighter, but was very sad. He could feel the blood from her hand trickling down his neck, but he made no effort to stop it, "I knew you would come back. Now we can run away together. We can leave the Order behind…Forever."

"Zexa," he said pushing her away, breaking her embrace. He still did not look at her, "I'm not here to be with you. I'm here to take you back to the Temple."

"What? But…don't you love me?" She started to cry.

"Zexa, we're teenagers. What we had was a crush; not love." Michael knew this was the truth. He just hoped that Zexa did too.

"No…I won't believe that. Don't tell me that's what you really think." Michael didn't say anything."

'_He was just using you, Zexa,' _a voice in her head said, _'he wanted nothing but a… good time from you."_

"No, that's not true," she screamed out loud at the voice she clenched her head as if she were in pain. She walked to the center of the room by her lightsaber and fell to her knees.

"Zexa, are you okay?" Michael said concerned.

'_You should kill him, he betrayed you. He deserves to die with all the other Jedi,' _ the voice said again, _'you loved him and he took advantage of you. Why should he get the right to be a Jedi when he is so deceitful. Remember, if it wasn't for him you would have a master by now."_

"You're right," she said.

"Good," Michael said, thinking she was talking to him, "now let's go. Obi-Wan is waiting for us at a diner."

"He does deserve to die."  
"What?" Michael was shocked. Suddenly Zexa picked up her lightsaber, stood up, and in the blink of an eye charged at Michael. She activated the yellow blade and rose it above her head, ready to strike, but Michael was too quick. Out of instinct he drew his own red blade and stabbed her in the chest, killing her instantly. Her lightsaber deactivated and by the time Michael realized what he had done, it was too late. He deactivated his lightsaber, grabbed Zexa, and sprawled her on her bed. He put her lightsaber in her hand before leaving the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Why don't I feel anything," _he thought to himself, _'I just killed my friend and I'm not even crying,' _he looked at his hands, _'my hands aren't shaking.' _

Before he knew it he reached the diner, "Michael," Obi-Wan shouted after him. Michael would have walked right by if Obi-Wan hadn't said anything, "where is Zexa?" Michael did not say anything. Obi-Wan knew something had happened, "Michael, what happened?"

"Zexa is dead, she…" he paused, "she killed herself," he was surprised how easily the lie came out. He did his best to hide the blood on the back of his neck.

"Are you sure, Michael?" He just nodded, "Very well. Then there was nothing we could do. Come, my padawan, let's return to the temple.

The two did not talk for the rest of the night. Michael got into a shower back at the padawan dorms. He cleaned off the dried blood and changed into his nightwear. He still felt nothing about what he did.

Zexa Rano was never again mentioned in the Temple. Because the cause of death was listed as suicide she could not be given a traditional Jedi funeral ceremony. She was forgotten by everyone…even Michael for a time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure your Padawan is ready for this mission?" Anakin said as the two entered the hanger. Two A-wings and a new ship, the Y-wing, were waiting for them.

"Anakin, why do you doubt him so much? He has shown to be quite capable."

"I am not doubting his abilities. It's just this mission."  
"Look if Dooku or Grievous are there they will have to deal with us. And if Michael does have to face one of them alone, I'm sure he can hold his own long enough to escape."  
"That's not what I mean."

"I know," Obi-Wan said. His tone dropped, "but I think it's best we don't let him know about what happened. And if everything goes as planned he won't. Our mission is not to engage our enemy this time, so I doubt anything will go wrong."

"I guess you're right…How's his flying?"  
"Why do you think I requested a Y-wing?" Michael would be able to sit in the turret and guard the ship while someone else flew.

"He's that bad? Haven't you been teaching him how to fly?"

"I have, but he just can't do it. He's fine when he doesn't have to concentrate on enemy ships, but the second he gets shot at he just loses his focus. I'm kind of surprised. He has become so adept in his Force abilities, but his Lightsaber and star fighter combat abilities are…sub par."

"I thought you said he was proficient Form III."

"I thought he was because his fighting is so defensive, but it's…different."

"Have you broken his reverse grip yet?"

"No."  
"That's probably why. A Shien grip used by a Soresu practitioner…"

"I already thought that, but that's not it. It's almost like he's fighting with a different form. He uses his lightsaber, but he actually uses the force to attack opponents and defend other physical attacks. And the whole reverse grip…. I think he just likes it better. Where Ahsoka uses it to benefit her form V fighting, I think Michael just uses it because it doesn't change his fighting style at all. It's just easier for him, I guess."

"What do you mean?"  
"On his first mission, when he and I went to help Master Mundi, he stopped blaster fire using the force, not his lightsaber. He used his blade as a shield and only attacked with the force. It was…strange."

"Sounds like it. A Form III style, a Form V variation grip, and extremely heavy use of the Force. Guess I'll just have to see this for myself."  
"Is Anakin Skywalker taking an interest in my student?"  
"Of course not," Anakin said, "I'm only interested in his skills." This was somewhat true; Anakin couldn't deny that Michael hadn't done much to indicate a fall to the Dark side…no more than Anakin had himself. "Who's his pilot?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Anakin were each in their A-Wing fighters and Michael and Ahsoka were in the Y-Wing. They had just taken off from the hanger. Ahead of them a battle was waging between the clones and the CIS, ­­­­"Michael," Obi-Wan said over the intercom, "Remember, the Y-wing is a slower ship, so you may have to defend the ship from enemy fire, so just focus and let the Force guide you."

"Yes, Master."

"Ahsoka," Anakin said over his intercom, "follow our lead. Master Plo Koon has gone ahead with the clone troops to provide a distraction so that we can sneak onto The Malefaction unnoticed." The Malefaction was General Greivous' flagship ever since Anakin had destroyed the Malevolence.

"Stealth," she responded, "that's something new for you, Skyguy."

"Well, Snips, sometimes you have to change things up a bit if you want to get things done."

"Okay," Obi-Wan said, "head to the enemy hanger. Everyone, stay close." The three ships sped up and flew around the battle, but it wasn't long before a few enemy fighters spotted them. 4 droid fighters broke off from the main battle and attacked the three star fighters. Anakin and Obi-Wan each took out a ship quickly and entered the hanger, but the last two attacked the Y-wing, so it was up to Michael to defend the ship.

He managed to destroy the first enemy fighter within seconds, but the second one was giving him trouble. "Ahsoka," he called down, "I can't get the second one."

"Just focus, Blue. You can get it. I'm counting on you." Michael did as he was told. Realizing that not only his life, but also Ahsoka's life depended on his shooting helped him focus and destroy the last ship. "See, simple."

"Simple? Maybe for you, you were trained for this kind of thing all your life. Obi-Wan's never taught me this."  
"But I thought Obi-Wan said he was teaching you to fly."  
"Teaching me how to fly? Yes. But never how to fly and fight. He hates it. We did one training simulation." Thankfully Michael didn't need the intercom to communicate with Ahsoka. His master would not have been pleased if he had heard Michael reveal that part of his training (or lack thereof).

"Are you two okay?" Obi-Wan said over the intercom.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied, "We'll be in the hanger shortly.

She flew through the force field into the hanger and landed the ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael and Ahsoka jumped out of the Y-wing and joined their masters in fighting the droids. "R2," Obi-Wan called to the astrodroid after destroying a battle droid, "disable the alarm." The droid flew out of Anakin's A-wing and made its way over to the port.

"Master," said Michael as he threw the last droid through the force field into space, "Dooku must know that we are here by now. What is the point in disabling the alarms now?"

"We don't want the fighters to know of our presence. The last thing we need is droid-fighters blocking our escape."

"Master, do you feel that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, Ahsoka," Anakin replied, "it's probably Dooku."

"Is he that powerful?" Michael asked.

"He is one of the most powerful Force-users alive," Obi-Wan said. He pulled up a small hologram of the ship, "he appears to be in the control room."

"Let's go get him," Anakin said, "let's end this now." The four Jedi, with Anakin in the front, ran through the hanger door into the next room and made their way toward the control room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"R2," Anakin said over his intercom, "can you unlock security door A-38?" R2's beeping confirmed that he got the message. A blast door stood in the way of the Jedi and the control room. After about a minute they heard a shock, "R2?" the droid didn't respond.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way around," Michael said.

"I've got a better idea," Anakin said and he activated his lightsaber, "I'll get us through in a bit."  
"There is no way a lightsaber is going to cut through a 5 foot thick blast door, Master Skywalker." Anakin smirked and shoved his lightsaber into the middle of the door. He twisted it left and right a few times and soon enough the blast door fell away. Michael took note of how Anakin did this. "Where there's a lightsaber, there's a way, Padawan."

The door opened and the Jedi saw Dooku standing in the middle of the room, but he wasn't alone. By his side was a cloaked figure. It wore a mask that obscured its face. The entire body of the figure was covered. "Ah, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and young Skywalker. How pleasant of you to join us; and to bring your Padawans."

"You're coming with us, Count," Anakin said.

"Oh, I don't think so. I have plans, but I'll leave you to the trusty hands of my new apprentice, Darth Zarrius." Dooku took a step back and a force field activated, separating him from the battle that was about to ensue. He left the control room through a door in the back and the four Jedi were left with Darth Zarrius.

The dark Jedi reached up and slowly removed the mask, revealing his face. "You?" Michael said, shocked at the man behind the mask.


	6. Chapter 6

The dark Jedi reached up and slowly removed the mask, revealing his face. "You?" Michael said, shocked at the man behind the mask.

"What are you doing here, Eric?" Michael spat the name out.

"Michael," Obi-Wan asked, "You know him?"  
"We went to school together. We was always a bully."

"Maybe so, but you were weak. I see that you've gotten stronger since then, Mike."

"So this is why the feeling was so strong," Ahsoka said, "there were two Jedi here…even though one of them was significantly weaker."

"I may not be as strong as my Master, but I am still strong enough to take you on by myself." He pulled out two lightsabers from his robe, "My Master has taught me well."  
"Don't do this, Eric," Obi-Wan said, "The Dark Side is not a good path to follow."  
"Really? Then explain this," Eric unleashed huge amounts of lightning. Michael, Obi-Wan , and Anakin managed to activate their sabers in time to block the attack, but Ahsoka was caught by surprise and the force of the attack threw her into a wall knocking her out. "If the Dark path is wrong, why is it so powerful?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer. It wasn't the right time. They had to stop this boy in time so that they could catch Dooku while they still had the chance. "Michael you take him from the left; Anakin, from the right. I'll go in straight."  
"Yes Master," Michael said and he started to move in. Anakin just did as he was told.

"Stupid Jedi. You don't know who you're up against." Eric activated his two lightsabers. They were both a deep red. He then linked the two together forming a double-bladed lightsaber and attacked Michael. Michael blocked each attack and Anakin and Obi-Wan took the opportunity and moved in to strike, however, Eric quickly jumped and Anakin and Obi-Wan slashed the area where he had been just a second before. Eric had slowed his fall so that he wouldn't get injured when he landed and Michael took advantage of this. He used his Force grab and stopped Eric mid-air. Eric dropped his hilt and it rolled several feet away.

"Anakin, Michael, try to stall Dooku while I deal with him. I'll meet you there. The two Jedi turned and began to leave, but once Michael stopped focusing his grip failed and Eric used the force to throw the unsuspecting Obi-Wan into Anakin back hard enough to knock them out.

"Well, Mike, it looks like it's just you and me now," he pulled both lightsabers into his hands at the same time and activated them, "Any last words?" he said as he pointed both lightsabers at Michael by straightening his left arm out completely and hooking his right arm over his head.

Michael didn't say anything. He just stared at his opponent, lightsaber in hand, ready to defend at any moment. _'I have to be careful," he thought, "just defend every blow and wait for an opening." _Eric charged and swung both sabers at Michael, but he managed to block in time. Eric continued attacking, but Michael blocked every blow. Eric was getting noticeably tired very quickly. He was using so much strength to try and destroy Michael's defenses that his form started to slip. Michael tried to attack a few times when he saw an opening, but he was never even close to landing a blow. This continued for some time. Dooku must have been close to escaping at this point. Michael was spending too much time on Eric. He had to defeat him. Michael stepped forward and struck at Eric's side as hard as he could. It was blocked, but Michael swung so hard that it knocked the lightsaber out of Eric's hand. With the new opening Michael took his chance and Force pushed Eric into the wall behind him. His lightsaber fell a few feet in front of him.

Michael walked toward Eric, he was only a few feet away when Eric regained his senses and dove for his lightsaber, but Michael was too quick. He sliced the hilt and kicked the pieces away. Eric backed himself up into the wall again, "Come on, do it. Just kill me."

"I should. You were always like this, Eric. Always pushing limits, always trying to overpower everyone."

"Then do it. Just kill me now."

"No, I'll be placing you under arrest."

"You never could take the win…" he pulled his other lightsaber from across the room. Michael tried to cut it in the air, but he was too late. Eric caught it, activated it, and swung upward at Michael's face. It was a long reach and Michael managed to move away a bit, but the tip of the blade struck him two inches below his left eye and continued to cut upward until it cut through his eye and cut up to his hairline above his eye, "could you?" Michael fell down in pain, covering his injured eye. Eric stood up and held his lightsaber at the back of Michael's neck, "How pathetic; dying on your knees. You know, I was always better than you…Looks like you get to see your parents again," He rose his arm up, ready to strike, but Michael screamed and unleashed Force lightning on Eric. There was a moment of shock on his face before he was forced into the wall and died. He collapsed and Michael walked over and stabbed him in the chest. He couldn't let the others know that Eric had died by Force lightning.

Michael heard a droid over the ships speaker system, "Escape Pod C-171 has departed. All droids head to the hanger to intercept the intruders."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Original ending

This one is a bit longer than some of my previous one. Please enjoy…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Kenobi, wake up," Anakin was trying to wake him up, "we have to get out of here."

Master Kenobi slowly opened his eyes and groaned, "What happened?" He saw Michael with a piece of cloth covering the injured half of his face. Ahsoka was still unconscious by his side. Michael was holding a makeshift bandage to her head. It was covered in blood, "Where's Dooku?"  
"Darth Zarrius knocked us out." Anakin motioned toward Eric's body, "Michael killed him, but Dooku got away."  
"I'm sorry, Master. I couldn't get by Eric in time."

"It's all right, my Padawan. Dooku may have gotten away, but he can't elude us forever." Michael doubted he was forgiven; he could sense disappointment in Obi-Wan. "What happened to you?"

"He nearly cut my head off. I don't know how bad it is."

"We have to get out of here," Anakin said as he scooped up Ahsoka. The Jedi ran out of the room.

The Jedi were soon cut off by droids, at least a hundred of them. Eight destroyer droids were in the front line, shields up. There was no way of avoiding them. The door to the hanger was on the other side. There was another door on their left that would lead to the hanger, but the droids would cut them off. Fighting through would be difficult and the Droidekas' shields would only make it harder. There was no way around it, "Michael," Obi-Wan said, "take Ahsoka go through that door," he motioned to the left, "and get around the droids. Anakin and I will hold them off. Do not wait for us, destroy any droid in your path and get out."

"Master we are going to need his help," Anakin said, reluctant to put the life of his Padawan in Michael's hands.

"Ahsoka doesn't have much time left, Anakin, this is the only way," Anakin knew this and, without another word, handed his padawan over to Michael.

"Go, now," Obi-Wan ordered and Michael listened. The door closed behind him and he heard the hum of lightsabers and the sounds of blasters going off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael had been running for some time before he reached the hanger (the detour took longer than he thought). He had expected to see his Master and Anakin, but they were nowhere in sight. He also didn't hear any more blaster fire. '_Maybe they escaped,' _he thought to himself, but when he saw that their fighters he realized this wasn't the case. He ran over to the Y-Wing and climbed up to the turret. He opened it and placed Ahsoka gently inside. "Step down and put your hands up, Jedi." Three droids had their blasters pointed at Michael. Michael wasn't going to take this he turned around and used a powerful Force push to throw back and destroy the droids.

Michael got into the cockpit and took off, "Obi-Wan," he said to himself, "when we get back you are giving me more flying lessons." He got out of the hanger and started to speed up when he was suddenly hit by blaster fire by a droid fighter behind him. "Shit," he said. Without someone in the turret he was defenseless. He didn't even have the flying skills to get it off his tail, so he just flew as fast as he could away from it. "R3," he said to the astrodroid in his ship, "punch in the hyperspace coordinates for Coruscant." He felt bad about leaving without his master, but that's what Obi-Wan had ordered him to do. The stars stretched into long blue lights and Michael sat back and tried to relax. He calmed his mind and tried to meditate.

"Clones…they're everywhere. Run, they've turned on us," A jedi master said. Soon enough he was shot down by clones.

Everywhere Jedi were being killed. Galaxy wide, the allies of the republic turned on it's greatest defenders. It was a slaughter and no one could have expected it.

When Michael woke up he was sweating. They had left Hyperspace and they were drifting toward Coruscant. They landed and Michael helped Ahsoka out of the ship; she was still unconscious. Anakin and Obi-Wan still hadn't arrived. He hit a call button and soon enough medical droids came along and took Ahsoka.

-------------------------

"What was that dream?" Michael said to himself. He was standing outside of the medical bay with Rex. They were both worried about Ahsoka.

"Hey, kid," Rex said, "what happened?" He only ever called Ahsoka "kid" before Michael showed up. It was known that Michael didn't want to be given a rank. Even clones that had never met him knew; a Jedi who believed everyone was an equal spreads quickly.

Michael had a quick flashback--

It happened after one of his earlier missions; an easy one when he first became Obi-Wan's apprentice, but it nearly ended in disaster. They had to quell a riot. Rex and Cody continually treated him like he was better; like he was more important because he was a Jedi. Obi-Wan left Michael in charge because he had to go help plan with another master, but when the riot broke into the building that they were stationed in, the clones all turned to Michael. Blaster fire surrounded them; they took what cover they could, but four clones and a Jedi Padawan couldn't do much against a couple dozen rioters. He didn't know what to do, and he gladly admitted it. He turned to rex and said, "What's your name?"  
"Captain Rex, sir."  
"Captain Rex, you have a better chance of getting us out of this than I do, so I'm giving you command."  
"Are you sure, sir?"  
"Yes, and don't call me sir. I'm not your superior and you're in charge now," all of the clones were shocked to hear this. Sure, a Jedi would occasionally relinquish command, but saying that the clones were his equal? That was unheard of. Rex got them through the chaos with only one casualty and word of it spread around. Not about Rex's heroism, but what Michael had said. Clones never acted that way with other Jedi; Michael didn't inspire a new cause, but there was one Jedi that they considered a brother, not a commander.

Michael snapped out of his flashback and turned to Rex, "Rex, I have a question."  
"Shoot."  
"If you knew…or at least had a feeling of what was about to happen, would you go against your teachings if it could save countless lives?"  
"I don't know, sir…" he looked at Michael, "sorry, bad habit. I don't know. Maybe. It depends on the situation."  
"If someone you thought was a friend caused all of it."

"Then yes, I would…shouldn't you get your eye checked out? I'm sure they could fix it."

"No," he said. He was blind in it now. He had a long scar running over it and the eye was black and red, "I have more important things to deal with first…Thank you," Michael left. The dream was still going through his head. But he remembered flashes as well. Not full scenes, just moments, like pictures, where he saw things that shocked him and angered him. He wasn't going to let that happen. But first, he had some business to attend to. He went back to the hanger.

----------------------------------

"Is it refueled?"  
"Yes, sir," a droid said, "Shall we store it?"

"No, I'm taking it out. Urgent message from the council."  
"Yes, sir," the droid backed away. Michael jumped into the Y-wing and headed to Ilum.

----------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived at Coruscant some time later. They were given a mission; they had to save Chancellor Palpatine. Count Dooku was holding him captive. They left the council chamber and were greeted by Ahsoka. She had just gotten out of the medical bay, "So, where are we headed?"  
"Sorry, Snips, you're not coming on this mission."  
"What, why not?"  
"You need to rest. Besides we need to go in as few numbers as possible."  
"Yes, Master," she said sadly. She hated being left behind.

--------------------------------

Michael was meditating in the crystal cave. He was doing something unheard of. He was forming lightsabers all around him. Hilt pieces and crystals flowed around him in a smooth motion. The last lightsaber was pieced together and they all fell to the ground. His concentration was so high; it only took him a few days to assemble ten lightsabers. Any Jedi master who saw this would be confused, but Michael had a reason. He was determined not to fail. He collected the lightsaber and put them in a backpack and headed for his ship.

---------------------------------

"Hey, Snips," Anakin said to his padawan. They were in his room.

"Hello, Master."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Michael is still missing, he has been for almost two weeks. I'm afraid that he's been hurt."  
"Don't worry. When Obi-Wan returns from his mission I'm sure he'll be able to locate him." Obi-Wan had been called away.  
"I hope so," she said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up Snips. How was your mission with Aayla Secura on Felucia?"  
"It went well. I just wish she returned with us."  
"You worry too much. Just relax," how could she. She didn't know why, but, "Master, I'm afraid I'm never going to see Michael again."  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll turn up."

"That's for sure, Skywalker," Michael appeared in the doorway. He was wearing clothes very similar to the ones he had on Earth, "Ahsoka, I need to speak with your Master for a minute."  
"Master…"

"Ahsoka, leave," she did as she was told. The door closed automatically behind her, "So, you managed to avoid the detection of the Jedi? How and why?"  
"How? Simple, I cloaked myself with the force. Why? If I'm detected this will all be for nothing." He pulled out his first lightsaber, the red one, "I'm sorry, but this has to be done."

"You turned against the Jedi? You've turned to the Dark Side."  
"No, I am not a member of the Dark Side, don't insult me."  
"Yet you stand here fighting a Jedi Knight."  
"I'm no Jedi. I'm sick of their rules, but what I am doing here is not a strike against the Jedi. I am saving them from the destruction that you and Palpatine bring upon them."

"You are strong with the force, but you can not best me with a lightsaber."  
"We'll see about that. If I fail, the Jedi fall."  
"I'm the chosen one, you can't kill me. I am destined to bring down the Sith."  
"Not from what I saw."

Ahsoka suddenly appeared in the doorway with Obi-Wan behind her, "Master Kenobi is back, Master," she saw what was happening, "Master, what's happening?"  
"Ahsoka," Michael said, "please leave. I can't let you see this."  
"Michael has fallen to the Dark Side," Anakin said.

"Michael," Obi-Wan said, "what are you doing?"  
"I have not fallen to the Dark Side. I am stopping the Dark Side from taking over."  
"Ahsoka, please go outside," Obi-Wan said, "Get Master Windu," she left again, she was crying. "Michael, what have you done? If you continue down this road there is no turning back."  
"I am on no road. Unlike you I don't define my living by good or evil. If you saw what I saw you would be standing by me against him," he pointed at Anakin.

"What did you see?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He turned against us. Soon, you will see. He will betray everything that is good. It is he who falls to the Dark Side," he charged at Anakin, but he just sliced Michael's lightsaber in half.

"You can't beat me, Michael."  
"I have to try," he used the force to lift two lightsabers out of his pack. He grabbed them and linked them into one long saber hilt. He activated both sides of the black lightsaber.

"I can't let you do that," Master Windu appeared in the doorway with Kit Fisto and Plo Koon behind him, "Lay down your weapons and come peacefully."  
"You're all fools, can't you see that? He will be the end of us. Because of his actions countless Jedi will die."  
"You are blinded by the Dark Side," Windu said, "it has take you over."  
"For the last time, I did not fall to the Dark Side. You stupid Jedi; you say that the Sith only deal in absolutes, but don't you get it? You do too. There is no such thing as the Light Side or the Dark Side. There are too many perspectives."

"Then you still go against the Jedi," Windu said.

"You claim the Sith are evil. But what's so good about a faction that forbids love? I don't think that it's a fear of losing the person you love that leads you to do bad things. It's the fear that you instill in everyone about love that does that. You force people into hiding their emotions," he shot a glance at Anakin (he spotted him with Padme once. He never thought of it much until now), "and those feelings of love turn into fear. It's not love that makes people do bad things. It's surpressing it."

"Then I give you one more chance," Windu said, "Surrender and come with us peacefully, or fight us and lose."  
"I guess I have no choice," he deactivated his lightsaber, but as Kit Fisto and Plo Koon neared him he released a concussive blast, throwing the two back. It was now three on one. He reactivated the double-saber.

"You are strong, Michael. But not strong enough to face three trained Jedi."

"Maybe, but I can't fail. I must not fail." Windu and Obi-Wan activated their lightsabers.

"Michael," Obi-Wan said, "Don't make us do this. You can be forgiven."  
"I have done nothing wrong," he stood in a battle stance, ready for an attack.

"Then we will take you by force," Windu said. The three remaining Jedi advanced. Michael was good, but not that good. He held his own for a bit, but eventually his saber was cut in half. He discarded the broken side and continued to fight. He tried to use the Force, but every time he did one of the other Jedi would attack. He couldn't find an opening. His defense wouldn't last forever, but he could not fail. He focused on Anakin. He managed to land a force grab on Windu and aimed for Skywalker. His master wouldn't kill him, he could sense it.

"That grip may have thrown off some opponents, Michael, but you forget. My padawan utilizes it too, I know how to deal with it," he destroyed Michael's saber and stabbed him in his side. He fell to the ground and Windu was released.

"You see, Michael," Windu said, "the Light Side always prevails."  
"So," he coughed in pain, "you really think that I have fallen to the Dark Side? Then tell me, why didn't I kill you? I could have cut you in half, I could have choked you, I could have crushed you in a split second. But why didn't I?"  
"Take him away," Windu ordered, "Take him, Master Fisto, and Master Koon to the Med bay."

As Michael was led out he saw Ahsoka crying at the doorway. She witnessed the whole thing; exactly what Michael had feared. Many Jedi were watched as Michael was being taken away. He would get checked in the medical bay before being put into a containment field. Obi-Wan had to leave again. This time he was going against Grievous alone.

--------------------------------------------

"Michael," Master Windu said, "you will be put under arrest in the containment field until the Council decides your fate," he left. He saw a clone put his pack of lightsabers in a footlocker.

The clone removed his helmet, "Rex, what are you…"

"Ahsoka asked to put me in charge of guarding your cell."  
"Why?"  
"Because, only I would let her in," a door opened and Ahsoka walked in.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"

"Michael, I need to know, have you fallen to the Dark Side?"  
"No, I did not."  
She sighed, "I just don't know if I can believe you anymore."  
"Then believe this," he removed a red crystal from his pocket and passed it through the bars. The bars would stop any force abilities of his being used, but he could stick his hand between them.

"It's a lightsaber crystal."  
"It was my first one. When I went to Ilum the first thing I did was extract the crystal from my lightsaber. It was almost impossible."  
"But, the crystals are supposed to be destroyed when that happens."  
"I found a way to do it without damaging the crystal."  
"Wait, then what lightsaber did you use against my master?"  
"That was just another lightsaber I made."  
"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because, Ahsoka I…" he was scared. For the first time since he got back he was afraid of what he was doing, "Ahsoka, I…" he was sweating. He could feel his heart pounding.

"What is it?"  
"Ahsoka, I…I love you," She just backed away, wide-eyed. She didn't sense any deceit in his voice, but she was so shocked that she just ran out of the room.

"Kid, you have got to work on how you go about things. First you land yourself in here, now you just—"

A hologram appeared on the table. It was Chancellor Palpatine, "Execute Order 66."

"Yes, my lord," Rex said.  
"Order 66?" Michael asked, "there isn't an order 66."

"I'm sorry," he raised his blaster and fired. The containment field could stop things from coming out, but not in. Michael just barely dodged. He suddenly heard a knocking on the door.

"Let me in," it was Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka," Michael screamed, "run." Ahsoka started cutting through the door, she didn't hear him. When she finally cut all the way through she force pushed the door out of her way. It hit Captain Rex in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"  
"Master Windu's dead. You were right, I saw Anakin kill him; he did turn on us. Michael, Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord. He is Darth Sidious," she deactivated the containment field. Michael went over to the footlocker and collected his lightsabers. He had seven left.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, but Michael I have to know. Did Zexa kill herself or did you kill her?"

"I killed her."

"And your old friend, Darth Zarrius?"  
"I could have disarmed him."  
"Why did you kill them?"  
"Because, Ahsoka, it was the right thing to do. Zexa would have inevitably tried to kill me again. And Zarrius, when we went to school together he bullied me every day. There wasn't any good in him that was worth saving."  
"This goes against everything we've been taught."  
"Sometimes, following your heart is more important than following the rules."  
"I guess."  
"Ahsoka, Michael," it was Obi-Wan and Yoda, "thank goodness you're alive. The clones…" he saw Rex's unconscious body, "nevermind."

"Obi-Wan," he didn't consider himself a Jedi, he was through with the honorifics. he never liked them anyway, "what do we do now?"  
"You two are getting to safety. I need to go confront Anakin."  
"Confront the Chancellor I must," Yoda said. He walked away.

"I'm so sorry, Michael," Obi-Wan said, "you were right. He did turn on us."  
"It's okay. There is still time to stop him."  
"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said, "I'm coming with you."  
"No, Ahsoka. I must do this alone. I will do my best to bring him back, may the Force be with you."

"May the force be with you," Ahsoka and Michael said together. Obi-Wan left for Mustafar.

"Michael, we're not running from this, are we?"  
"No. We have to save whoever we can. Get to whatever Jedi or younglings are left before the clones reach them."  
"Michael, the younglings are dead. Everyone is. This temple is a slaughterhouse."  
"Then we have to leave. Get to other systems to warn Jedi about this."  
"Okay, let's go," they headed for the hanger.

--------------------------------------

When they reached the hanger there about one hundred clones between them and the starfighters. "Um, Michael, this may be trouble."  
"Don't worry, I've got an idea," there was fuel everywhere. The barrels would help thin their ranks, "Get ready," he used to force to lift the barrels up. Instantly the attention of the clones was drawn to them.

"Fire," one of the commanders yelled, but before they could Michael dropped the barrels and unleashed a storm of lightning. The barrels exploding killing about half of the clones instantly. Using lightning on that many clones would have been too much. Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and he pulled out another two. He hooked them together and activated them. They were both blue. After the confusion of the explosion the clones were ordered to fire again. There were 41 left, by Michael's count. He used the force to place his 5 remaining lighsabers in a wall infront of him and Ahsoka and activated them (Red, green, blue, yellow, and purple). They wouldn't stop everything, but if would make it easier to block. He used the force to spin them and the clones fired. Two lightsabers were hit on the hilt and destroyed immedietly, but the other three did their job. Almost no blaster fire came through to Michael and Ahsoka and they managed to deflect those back. Seven more troopers were killed. The fire continued and after the clones lost a few more men the three remaining lightsabers were destroyed. It was just Ahsoka and Michael on their own, but there were only 20 clones left.

"Ready, Ahsoka?"  
"You bet," they sprinted toward the clones and cut through them as quick as they could. "Simple," the two deactivated their lightsabers and headed for the Y-Wing.

"Stop right there," a clone ordered. He was backed by a battalion of clone troopers.

----------------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Anakin were waging an epic battle on Mustafar, "Anakin, what have you done?"  
"I have done what was necessary to bring peace to the galaxy."  
"Peace? You think murder and betrayal are peace?"  
"Don't judge me."  
"What would Ahsoka say?"

Anakin didn't respond. He just charged at Obi-Wan angrily.

---------------------------------

The clones now circled Michael and Ahsoka, "Drop your weapons and get down on the ground. It is over."  
"Michael," Ahsoka said, "We've lost."  
"I know," they laid down their weapons and got on their knees. A clone trooper picked up their lightsabers.

"Michael, when you said you love me. Did you mean it?"  
"Troops, ready…" the troops prepared their guns.  
"Yes, every word."  
"Aim…" the troops aimed at the two young adults.

"Then I won't regret this: Michael, I love you," they kissed each other. Surrounded by clones, in a final act of love. Ahsoka finally understood what it was she felt since the day they found this strange boy from a different galaxy.

"Fire," The clones fired at the two. They fell to the ground."  
-------------------------------

"It's over, Anakin, I have the high ground," Obi-Wan said. He was several feet above Anakin.

"You underestimate my power."  
"Don't try it," Anakin screamed and jumped, but as powerful as he was he couldn't jump far enough. With one circular motion, Obi-Wan cut off Anakin's remaining human limbs. He fell down near the lava. "You were the chosen one," Obi-Wan screamed, "You were supposed to destroy the Sith not join them. You were supposed to bring peace to the galaxy, not leave it in ruins," he turned and started walking away. He quickly turned back and said, "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you," and headed back to his ship, leaving what was left of his old Padawan, his old friend, his old brother behind. He didn't have the heart to do it himself.

-------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan arrived at Coruscant. He didn't land at the hanger, he landed at the flight pad. He couldn't risk any run ins with clones. He found Master Yoda and explained the situation. Yoda was putting himself in Exile on Degobah, Luke and Leah would be split up, and it would be Obi-Wan's duty to protect Luke…from a distance. "And what of your Padawan, Obi-Wan?" he didn't need to see the body, he could feel his and Ahsoka's death the moment it happened.  
"I'm afraid they were killed as well."  
"A pity. Such potential in both of them."  
"But Michael renounced his status as a Jedi."  
"True, this may be. But an enemy makes him this does not. A great ally he could have been. You know better than I; he cared not for the path of evil or good. Only what his heart said, did he do. A lesson to learn we have…maybe," a premonition of some kind, maybe. Somewhere down the road another Jedi may have to make the choice between his teachings and his heart…who knows. "However, the last of Darth Vader, this was not. His presence in the Force, I feel. Faint, but there it is."

-----------------------------------------------

"All, troops, let's move out," Rex said. He was the one who led the execution of these two kids. He didn't feel remorse. It was all part of being a clone. The clones filed out of the hanger.

Michael and Ahsoka's bodies were left in the hanger in the same position they died in. Hand in hand, looking in each other's eyes. As the hanger door closed a red light shined through their laced fingers. The hanger lights extinguished themselves and the light between their hands got more intense. Although they had died……………

the Crystal still Shined………

----------------------------------------

I generally stay away from happy endings, but I felt that this was less of a tragedy than some of (in other words everything else) what I wrote. I think it's happy in that they realized their feelings for each other and acted on them before it was too late. I hope you took something out of it.

Please R&R


	8. Tragic Alt ending

This is the more tragic alternate ending…you choose which one really happened. It varies from the original ending when Ahsoka and Michael are heading to the hanger to escape the clones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Kenobi, wake up," Anakin was trying to wake him up, "we have to get out of here."

Master Kenobi slowly opened his eyes and groaned, "What happened?" He saw Michael with a piece of cloth covering the injured half of his face. Ahsoka was still unconscious by his side. Michael was holding a makeshift bandage to her head. It was covered in blood, "Where's Dooku?"  
"Darth Zarrius knocked us out." Anakin motioned toward Eric's body, "Michael killed him, but Dooku got away."  
"I'm sorry, Master. I couldn't get by Eric in time."

"It's all right, my Padawan. Dooku may have gotten away, but he can't elude us forever." Michael doubted he was forgiven; he could sense disappointment in Obi-Wan. "What happened to you?"

"He nearly cut my head off. I don't know how bad it is."

"We have to get out of here," Anakin said as he scooped up Ahsoka. The Jedi ran out of the room.

The Jedi were soon cut off by droids, at least a hundred of them. Eight destroyer droids were in the front line, shields up. There was no way of avoiding them. The door to the hanger was on the other side. There was another door on their left that would lead to the hanger, but the droids would cut them off. Fighting through would be difficult and the Droidekas' shields would only make it harder. There was no way around it, "Michael," Obi-Wan said, "take Ahsoka go through that door," he motioned to the left, "and get around the droids. Anakin and I will hold them off. Do not wait for us, destroy any droid in your path and get out."

"Master we are going to need his help," Anakin said, reluctant to put the life of his Padawan in Michael's hands.

"Ahsoka doesn't have much time left, Anakin, this is the only way," Anakin knew this and, without another word, handed his padawan over to Michael.

"Go, now," Obi-Wan ordered and Michael listened. The door closed behind him and he heard the hum of lightsabers and the sounds of blasters going off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael had been running for some time before he reached the hanger (the detour took longer than he thought). He had expected to see his Master and Anakin, but they were nowhere in sight. He also didn't hear any more blaster fire. '_Maybe they escaped,' _he thought to himself, but when he saw that their fighters he realized this wasn't the case. He ran over to the Y-Wing and climbed up to the turret. He opened it and placed Ahsoka gently inside. "Step down and put your hands up, Jedi." Three droids had their blasters pointed at Michael. Michael wasn't going to take this he turned around and used a powerful Force push to throw back and destroy the droids.

Michael got into the cockpit and took off, "Obi-Wan," he said to himself, "when we get back you are giving me more flying lessons." He got out of the hanger and started to speed up when he was suddenly hit by blaster fire by a droid fighter behind him. "Shit," he said. Without someone in the turret he was defenseless. He didn't even have the flying skills to get it off his tail, so he just flew as fast as he could away from it. "R3," he said to the astrodroid in his ship, "punch in the hyperspace coordinates for Coruscant." He felt bad about leaving without his master, but that's what Obi-Wan had ordered him to do. The stars stretched into long blue lights and Michael sat back and tried to relax. He calmed his mind and tried to meditate.

"Clones…they're everywhere. Run, they've turned on us," A jedi master said. Soon enough he was shot down by clones.

Everywhere Jedi were being killed. Galaxy wide, the allies of the republic turned on it's greatest defenders. It was a slaughter and no one could have expected it.

When Michael woke up he was sweating. They had left Hyperspace and they were drifting toward Coruscant. They landed and Michael helped Ahsoka out of the ship; she was still unconscious. Anakin and Obi-Wan still hadn't arrived. He hit a call button and soon enough medical droids came along and took Ahsoka.

-------------------------

"What was that dream?" Michael said to himself. He was standing outside of the medical bay with Rex. They were both worried about Ahsoka.

"Hey, kid," Rex said, "what happened?" He only ever called Ahsoka "kid" before Michael showed up. It was known that Michael didn't want to be given a rank. Even clones that had never met him knew; a Jedi who believed everyone was an equal spreads quickly.

Michael had a quick flashback--

It happened after one of his earlier missions; an easy one when he first became Obi-Wan's apprentice, but it nearly ended in disaster. They had to quell a riot. Rex and Cody continually treated him like he was better; like he was more important because he was a Jedi. Obi-Wan left Michael in charge because he had to go help plan with another master, but when the riot broke into the building that they were stationed in, the clones all turned to Michael. Blaster fire surrounded them; they took what cover they could, but four clones and a Jedi Padawan couldn't do much against a couple dozen rioters. He didn't know what to do, and he gladly admitted it. He turned to rex and said, "What's your name?"  
"Captain Rex, sir."  
"Captain Rex, you have a better chance of getting us out of this than I do, so I'm giving you command."  
"Are you sure, sir?"  
"Yes, and don't call me sir. I'm not your superior and you're in charge now," all of the clones were shocked to hear this. Sure, a Jedi would occasionally relinquish command, but saying that the clones were his equal? That was unheard of. Rex got them through the chaos with only one casualty and word of it spread around. Not about Rex's heroism, but what Michael had said. Clones never acted that way with other Jedi; Michael didn't inspire a new cause, but there was one Jedi that they considered a brother, not a commander.

Michael snapped out of his flashback and turned to Rex, "Rex, I have a question."  
"Shoot."  
"If you knew…or at least had a feeling of what was about to happen, would you go against your teachings if it could save countless lives?"  
"I don't know, sir…" he looked at Michael, "sorry, bad habit. I don't know. Maybe. It depends on the situation."  
"If someone you thought was a friend caused all of it."

"Then yes, I would…shouldn't you get your eye checked out? I'm sure they could fix it."

"No," he said. He was blind in it now. He had a long scar running over it and the eye was black and red, "I have more important things to deal with first…Thank you," Michael left. The dream was still going through his head. But he remembered flashes as well. Not full scenes, just moments, like pictures, where he saw things that shocked him and angered him. He wasn't going to let that happen. But first, he had some business to attend to. He went back to the hanger.

----------------------------------

"Is it refueled?"  
"Yes, sir," a droid said, "Shall we store it?"

"No, I'm taking it out. Urgent message from the council."  
"Yes, sir," the droid backed away. Michael jumped into the Y-wing and headed to Ilum.

----------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived at Coruscant some time later. They were given a mission; they had to save Chancellor Palpatine. Count Dooku was holding him captive. They left the council chamber and were greeted by Ahsoka. She had just gotten out of the medical bay, "So, where are we headed?"  
"Sorry, Snips, you're not coming on this mission."  
"What, why not?"  
"You need to rest. Besides we need to go in as few numbers as possible."  
"Yes, Master," she said sadly. She hated being left behind.

--------------------------------

Michael was meditating in the crystal cave. He was doing something unheard of. He was forming lightsabers all around him. Hilt pieces and crystals flowed around him in a smooth motion. The last lightsaber was pieced together and they all fell to the ground. His concentration was so high; it only took him a few days to assemble ten lightsabers. Any Jedi master who saw this would be confused, but Michael had a reason. He was determined not to fail. He collected the lightsaber and put them in a backpack and headed for his ship.

---------------------------------

"Hey, Snips," Anakin said to his padawan. They were in his room.

"Hello, Master."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Michael is still missing, he has been for almost two weeks. I'm afraid that he's been hurt."  
"Don't worry. When Obi-Wan returns from his mission I'm sure he'll be able to locate him." Obi-Wan had been called away.  
"I hope so," she said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up Snips. How was your mission with Aayla Secura on Felucia?"  
"It went well. I just wish she returned with us."  
"You worry too much. Just relax," how could she. She didn't know why, but, "Master, I'm afraid I'm never going to see Michael again."  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll turn up."

"That's for sure, Skywalker," Michael appeared in the doorway. He was wearing clothes very similar to the ones he had on Earth, "Ahsoka, I need to speak with your Master for a minute."  
"Master…"

"Ahsoka, leave," she did as she was told. The door closed automatically behind her, "So, you managed to avoid the detection of the Jedi? How and why?"  
"How? Simple, I cloaked myself with the force. Why? If I'm detected this will all be for nothing." He pulled out his first lightsaber, the red one, "I'm sorry, but this has to be done."

"You turned against the Jedi? You've turned to the Dark Side."  
"No, I am not a member of the Dark Side, don't insult me."  
"Yet you stand here fighting a Jedi Knight."  
"I'm no Jedi. I'm sick of their rules, but what I am doing here is not a strike against the Jedi. I am saving them from the destruction that you and Palpatine bring upon them."

"You are strong with the force, but you can not best me with a lightsaber."  
"We'll see about that. If I fail, the Jedi fall."  
"I'm the chosen one, you can't kill me. I am destined to bring down the Sith."  
"Not from what I saw."

Ahsoka suddenly appeared in the doorway with Obi-Wan behind her, "Master Kenobi is back, Master," she saw what was happening, "Master, what's happening?"  
"Ahsoka," Michael said, "please leave. I can't let you see this."  
"Michael has fallen to the Dark Side," Anakin said.

"Michael," Obi-Wan said, "what are you doing?"  
"I have not fallen to the Dark Side. I am stopping the Dark Side from taking over."  
"Ahsoka, please go outside," Obi-Wan said, "Get Master Windu," she left again, she was crying. "Michael, what have you done? If you continue down this road there is no turning back."  
"I am on no road. Unlike you I don't define my living by good or evil. If you saw what I saw you would be standing by me against him," he pointed at Anakin.

"What did you see?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He turned against us. Soon, you will see. He will betray everything that is good. It is he who falls to the Dark Side," he charged at Anakin, but he just sliced Michael's lightsaber in half.

"You can't beat me, Michael."  
"I have to try," he used the force to lift two lightsabers out of his pack. He grabbed them and linked them into one long saber hilt. He activated both sides of the black lightsaber.

"I can't let you do that," Master Windu appeared in the doorway with Kit Fisto and Plo Koon behind him, "Lay down your weapons and come peacefully."  
"You're all fools, can't you see that? He will be the end of us. Because of his actions countless Jedi will die."  
"You are blinded by the Dark Side," Windu said, "it has take you over."  
"For the last time, I did not fall to the Dark Side. You stupid Jedi; you say that the Sith only deal in absolutes, but don't you get it? You do too. There is no such thing as the Light Side or the Dark Side. There are too many perspectives."

"Then you still go against the Jedi," Windu said.

"You claim the Sith are evil. But what's so good about a faction that forbids love? I don't think that it's a fear of losing the person you love that leads you to do bad things. It's the fear that you instill in everyone about love that does that. You force people into hiding their emotions," he shot a glance at Anakin (he spotted him with Padme once. He never thought of it much until now), "and those feelings of love turn into fear. It's not love that makes people do bad things. It's surpressing it."

"Then I give you one more chance," Windu said, "Surrender and come with us peacefully, or fight us and lose."  
"I guess I have no choice," he deactivated his lightsaber, but as Kit Fisto and Plo Koon neared him he released a concussive blast, throwing the two back. It was now three on one. He reactivated the double-saber.

"You are strong, Michael. But not strong enough to face three trained Jedi."

"Maybe, but I can't fail. I must not fail." Windu and Obi-Wan activated their lightsabers.

"Michael," Obi-Wan said, "Don't make us do this. You can be forgiven."  
"I have done nothing wrong," he stood in a battle stance, ready for an attack.

"Then we will take you by force," Windu said. The three remaining Jedi advanced. Michael was good, but not that good. He held his own for a bit, but eventually his saber was cut in half. He discarded the broken side and continued to fight. He tried to use the Force, but every time he did one of the other Jedi would attack. He couldn't find an opening. His defense wouldn't last forever, but he could not fail. He focused on Anakin. He managed to land a force grab on Windu and aimed for Skywalker. His master wouldn't kill him, he could sense it.

"That grip may have thrown off some opponents, Michael, but you forget. My padawan utilizes it too, I know how to deal with it," he destroyed Michael's saber and stabbed him in his side. He fell to the ground and Windu was released.

"You see, Michael," Windu said, "the Light Side always prevails."  
"So," he coughed in pain, "you really think that I have fallen to the Dark Side? Then tell me, why didn't I kill you? I could have cut you in half, I could have choked you, I could have crushed you in a split second. But why didn't I?"  
"Take him away," Windu ordered, "Take him, Master Fisto, and Master Koon to the Med bay."

As Michael was led out he saw Ahsoka crying at the doorway. She witnessed the whole thing; exactly what Michael had feared. Many Jedi were watched as Michael was being taken away. He would get checked in the medical bay before being put into a containment field. Obi-Wan had to leave again. This time he was going against Grievous alone.

--------------------------------------------

"Michael," Master Windu said, "you will be put under arrest in the containment field until the Council decides your fate," he left. He saw a clone put his pack of lightsabers in a footlocker.

The clone removed his helmet, "Rex, what are you…"

"Ahsoka asked to put me in charge of guarding your cell."  
"Why?"  
"Because, only I would let her in," a door opened and Ahsoka walked in.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"

"Michael, I need to know, have you fallen to the Dark Side?"  
"No, I did not."  
She sighed, "I just don't know if I can believe you anymore."  
"Then believe this," he removed a red crystal from his pocket and passed it through the bars. The bars would stop any force abilities of his being used, but he could stick his hand between them.

"It's a lightsaber crystal."  
"It was my first one. When I went to Ilum the first thing I did was extract the crystal from my lightsaber. It was almost impossible."  
"But, the crystals are supposed to be destroyed when that happens."  
"I found a way to do it without damaging the crystal."  
"Wait, then what lightsaber did you use against my master?"  
"That was just another lightsaber I made."  
"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because, Ahsoka I…" he was scared. For the first time since he got back he was afraid of what he was doing, "Ahsoka, I…" he was sweating. He could feel his heart pounding.

"What is it?"  
"Ahsoka, I…I love you," She just backed away, wide-eyed. She didn't sense any deceit in his voice, but she was so shocked that she just ran out of the room.

"Kid, you have got to work on how you go about things. First you land yourself in here, now you just—"

A hologram appeared on the table. It was Chancellor Palpatine, "Execute Order 66."

"Yes, my lord," Rex said.  
"Order 66?" Michael asked, "there isn't an order 66."

"I'm sorry," he raised his blaster and fired. The containment field could stop things from coming out, but not in. Michael just barely dodged. He suddenly heard a knocking on the door.

"Let me in," it was Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka," Michael screamed, "run." Ahsoka started cutting through the door, she didn't hear him. When she finally cut all the way through she force pushed the door out of her way. It hit Captain Rex in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"  
"Master Windu's dead. You were right, I saw Anakin kill him; he did turn on us. Michael, Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord. He is Darth Sidious," she deactivated the containment field. Michael went over to the footlocker and collected his lightsabers. He had seven left.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, but Michael I have to know. Did Zexa kill herself or did you kill her?"

"I killed her."

"And your old friend, Darth Zarrius?"  
"I could have disarmed him."  
"Why did you kill them?"  
"Because, Ahsoka, it was the right thing to do. Zexa would have inevitably tried to kill me again. And Zarrius, when we went to school together he bullied me every day. There wasn't any good in him that was worth saving."  
"This goes against everything we've been taught."  
"Sometimes, following your heart is more important than following the rules."  
"I guess."  
"Ahsoka, Michael," it was Obi-Wan and Yoda, "thank goodness you're alive. The clones…" he saw Rex's unconscious body, "nevermind."

"Obi-Wan," he didn't consider himself a Jedi, he was through with the honorifics. he never liked them anyway, "what do we do now?"  
"You two are getting to safety. I need to go confront Anakin."  
"Confront the Chancellor I must," Yoda said. He walked away.

"I'm so sorry, Michael," Obi-Wan said, "you were right. He did turn on us."  
"It's okay. There is still time to stop him."  
"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said, "I'm coming with you."  
"No, Ahsoka. I must do this alone. I will do my best to bring him back, may the Force be with you."

"May the force be with you," Ahsoka and Michael said together. Obi-Wan left for Mustafar.

"Michael, we're not running from this, are we?"  
"No. We have to save whoever we can. Get to whatever Jedi or younglings are left before the clones reach them."  
"Michael, the younglings are dead. Everyone is. This temple is a slaughterhouse."  
"Then we have to leave. Get to other systems to warn Jedi about this."  
"Okay, let's go," they headed for the hanger.

--------------------------------------

When they reached the hanger there were about one hundred clones between them and the starfighters. "Um, Michael, this may be trouble."  
"Don't worry, I've got an idea," there was fuel everywhere. The barrels would help thin their ranks, "Get ready," he used to force to lift the barrels up. Instantly the attention of the clones was drawn to them.

"Fire," one of the commanders yelled, but before they could Michael dropped the barrels and unleashed a storm of lightning. The barrels exploding killing about half of the clones instantly. Using lightning on that many clones would have been too much. Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and he pulled out another two. He hooked them together and activated them. They were both blue. After the confusion of the explosion the clones were ordered to fire again. There were 41 left, by Michael's count. He used the force to place his 5 remaining lighsabers in a wall infront of him and Ahsoka and activated them (Red, green, blue, yellow, and purple). They wouldn't stop everything, but if would make it easier to block. He used the force to spin them and the clones fired. Two lightsabers were hit on the hilt and destroyed immedietly, but the other three did their job. Almost no blaster fire came through to Michael and Ahsoka and they managed to deflect those back. Seven more troopers were killed. The fire continued and after the clones lost a few more men the three remaining lightsabers were destroyed. It was just Ahsoka and Michael on their own, but there were only 20 clones left.

"Ready, Ahsoka?"  
"You bet," they sprinted toward the clones and cut through them as quick as they could. "Simple," the two deactivated their lightsabers and headed for the Y-Wing.

"Stop right there," Asajj Ventress appeared in the hanger door wielding her two curved lightsabers.

----------------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Anakin were waging an epic battle on Mustafar, "Anakin, what have you done?"  
"I have done what was necessary to bring peace to the galaxy."  
"Peace? You think murder and betrayal are peace?"  
"Don't judge me."  
"What would Ahsoka say?"

Anakin didn't respond. He just charged at Obi-Wan angrily.

---------------------------------

"What are you doing here, Ventress?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's all part of the plan. Lord Sidious contacted me and said if I wiped out a Jedi master he would mark me as his apprentice."  
"You're too late, Ventress," Michael shouted, "Skywalker's already taken that spot."  
"Oh my dear boy, such little knowledge you have of the Sith," she walked closer, "it's always a competition for Masters and apprentices. When Skywalker returns he won't know what is coming."  
"You're right. But it's not going to be you," Ahsoka shouted as she charged; Michael was right behind her. Asajj blocked their attacks with ease.

"Without your masters you have no chance of defeating me."  
"That's what you think," Michael said. "Ahsoka, you just focus on attacking. I'll guard you."  
"But Michael—"

"Trust me," the fight continued. Michael unhooked his lightsabers. Wielding on in each hand he blocked every strike that Asajj threw at him and Ahsoka, giving Ahsoka the chance to attack.

"Ah, very good. It seems Obi-Wan taught you well. But you are still just a padawan," she kicked Michael in the chest knocking him back. One of his lightsabers roled out of sight. In the shock Ahsoka accidently let her guard down for a split second. Asajj took the advantage and attacked. Ahsoka managed to block her attack, but she was surprised and the lightsaber flew out of her hand. Michael got up and sprinted forward. He only had one as he was about to strike Asajj stabbed Ahsoka and blocked Michael's attack with her other blade. Ahsoka collapsed with a sigh. "So, the Togruta falls," Michael got on his knees, "You Jedi are weak. Afraid to use the power you have. What a waste," she swung down with her blade, but Michael blocked.

He screamed, "I am no Jedi," he swung his blade and cut off Asajj's legs before she could strike again. In the pain she dropped her lightsabers. Michael kicked them away. "You claim that I am weak? Look where you are now, dying with no legs, no weapons. The weak thing to do would be for me to kill you. But I'm not like that. I don't kill things that can't defend themselves," he deactivated his lightsaber, but Asajj pulled one of hers toward her. Before it even reached her hand he reactivated his own and stabbed her through her heart. "You should have surrendered."

Ahsoka coughed, "Ahsoka," Michael said as he ran over, "you're alive."  
"Hey Blue," she said this with a smile, but Michael knew the pain she was in, "I can't leave without telling you…"

"No, Ahsoka, don't say that. You're going to be fine. You can get better," he was crying now.

"Hey, Blue, don't cry, please," she coughed, but she kept her smile. She reached her left hand into her robe. Her words and breathing were strained, "I have to tell you. I lo—" she sighed and her breathing stopped. The girl who never gave up, even in the face of death, died in the most unfitting way.

"How sad," Michael turned around and saw Chancellor Palpatine…Darth Sidious standing in the hanger. Rex was behind him.

"You, you caused all of this," Michael shouted. He charged with his lightsaber, but Sidious cut it in half and used Force Lightning on him. He flew back several feet away from Ahsoka.

"Commander Rex, deal with the boy."

"Yes, my Lord," he raised his blaster and aimed at Michael.

"You, she was your friend. She trusted you with your life and you were going to kill her. And now you're going to kill me. Your brother," he stood up

"Only the clones are my brothers," he raised his blaster and fired at the same time Michael tried to Force Crush him. The blaster hit him before he could finish though. Michael fell to the ground, "It is done, my lord."  
"Good. Then we only await my apprentice."  
-------------------------------

"It's over, Anakin, I have the high ground," Obi-Wan said. He was several feet above Anakin.

"You underestimate my power."  
"Don't try it," Anakin screamed and jumped, but as powerful as he was he couldn't jump far enough. With one circular motion, Obi-Wan cut off Anakin's remaining human limbs. He fell down near the lava. "You were the chosen one," Obi-Wan screamed, "You were supposed to destroy the Sith not join them. You were supposed to bring peace to the galaxy, not leave it in ruins," he turned and started walking away. He quickly turned back and said, "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you," and headed back to his ship, leaving what was left of his old Padawan, his old friend, his old brother behind. He didn't have the heart to do it himself.

-------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan arrived at Coruscant. He didn't land at the hanger, he landed at the flight pad. He couldn't risk any run ins with clones. He found Master Yoda and explained the situation. Yoda was putting himself in Exile on Degobah, Luke and Leah would be split up, and it would be Obi-Wan's duty to protect Luke…from a distance. "And what of your Padawan, Obi-Wan?" he didn't need to see the body, he could feel Ahsoka's death the moment it happened, but Michael's presence was strange, as if it were fighting a losing battle, "I'm unsure, Master."  
"A pity. Such potential in both of them."  
"But Michael renounced his status as a Jedi."  
"True, this may be. But an enemy makes him this does not. A great ally he could have been. You know better than I; he cared not for the path of evil or good. Only what his heart said, did he do. A lesson to learn we have…maybe," a premonition of some kind, maybe. Somewhere down the road another Jedi may have to make the choice between his teachings and his heart…who knows. "However, the last of Darth Vader, this was not. His presence in the Force, I feel. Faint, but there it is."

-----------------------------------------------

"Ahsoka," Michael crawled closer, "Ahsoka, please wake up," he was wounded badly and in a lot of pain. He didn't have much time left, "Please, Ahsoka, wake up," he reached for her hand, but she was just out of reach. "I'm begging you," he felt tired, "please," he tried to get closer, but damage was too much, he couldn't move. "This is not the death we deserve," he thought. Ahsoka taken out by a moment's distraction and Michael being shot like an animal. He was lying facedown; she on her back. Her left hand extended from her body. Michael was reaching, he just had to hold the hand of the girl he loved before he died. A red light began to glow from Ahsoka's fingers. It was Michael's old lightsaber crystal. He reached for it; he reached with all his might, but he collapsed before he could get to it. His breathing stopped and at that moment…

the Crystal's light faded………

----------------------------------------

Please R&R


	9. Happy Alt ending

This is the happy ending…well as happy as it could be after the deaths of so many Jedi. I really don't like these happy endings they're too "and they all lived happily ever after" for my taste, but I figured three endings for you guys to choose from is good.

It varies from the original ending when Ahsoka and Michael are heading to the hanger to escape the clones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Kenobi, wake up," Anakin was trying to wake him up, "we have to get out of here."

Master Kenobi slowly opened his eyes and groaned, "What happened?" He saw Michael with a piece of cloth covering the injured half of his face. Ahsoka was still unconscious by his side. Michael was holding a makeshift bandage to her head. It was covered in blood, "Where's Dooku?"  
"Darth Zarrius knocked us out." Anakin motioned toward Eric's body, "Michael killed him, but Dooku got away."  
"I'm sorry, Master. I couldn't get by Eric in time."

"It's all right, my Padawan. Dooku may have gotten away, but he can't elude us forever." Michael doubted he was forgiven; he could sense disappointment in Obi-Wan. "What happened to you?"

"He nearly cut my head off. I don't know how bad it is."

"We have to get out of here," Anakin said as he scooped up Ahsoka. The Jedi ran out of the room.

The Jedi were soon cut off by droids, at least a hundred of them. Eight destroyer droids were in the front line, shields up. There was no way of avoiding them. The door to the hanger was on the other side. There was another door on their left that would lead to the hanger, but the droids would cut them off. Fighting through would be difficult and the Droidekas' shields would only make it harder. There was no way around it, "Michael," Obi-Wan said, "take Ahsoka go through that door," he motioned to the left, "and get around the droids. Anakin and I will hold them off. Do not wait for us, destroy any droid in your path and get out."

"Master we are going to need his help," Anakin said, reluctant to put the life of his Padawan in Michael's hands.

"Ahsoka doesn't have much time left, Anakin, this is the only way," Anakin knew this and, without another word, handed his padawan over to Michael.

"Go, now," Obi-Wan ordered and Michael listened. The door closed behind him and he heard the hum of lightsabers and the sounds of blasters going off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael had been running for some time before he reached the hanger (the detour took longer than he thought). He had expected to see his Master and Anakin, but they were nowhere in sight. He also didn't hear any more blaster fire. '_Maybe they escaped,' _he thought to himself, but when he saw that their fighters he realized this wasn't the case. He ran over to the Y-Wing and climbed up to the turret. He opened it and placed Ahsoka gently inside. "Step down and put your hands up, Jedi." Three droids had their blasters pointed at Michael. Michael wasn't going to take this he turned around and used a powerful Force push to throw back and destroy the droids.

Michael got into the cockpit and took off, "Obi-Wan," he said to himself, "when we get back you are giving me more flying lessons." He got out of the hanger and started to speed up when he was suddenly hit by blaster fire by a droid fighter behind him. "Shit," he said. Without someone in the turret he was defenseless. He didn't even have the flying skills to get it off his tail, so he just flew as fast as he could away from it. "R3," he said to the astrodroid in his ship, "punch in the hyperspace coordinates for Coruscant." He felt bad about leaving without his master, but that's what Obi-Wan had ordered him to do. The stars stretched into long blue lights and Michael sat back and tried to relax. He calmed his mind and tried to meditate.

"Clones…they're everywhere. Run, they've turned on us," A jedi master said. Soon enough he was shot down by clones.

Everywhere Jedi were being killed. Galaxy wide, the allies of the republic turned on it's greatest defenders. It was a slaughter and no one could have expected it.

When Michael woke up he was sweating. They had left Hyperspace and they were drifting toward Coruscant. They landed and Michael helped Ahsoka out of the ship; she was still unconscious. Anakin and Obi-Wan still hadn't arrived. He hit a call button and soon enough medical droids came along and took Ahsoka.

-------------------------

"What was that dream?" Michael said to himself. He was standing outside of the medical bay with Rex. They were both worried about Ahsoka.

"Hey, kid," Rex said, "what happened?" He only ever called Ahsoka "kid" before Michael showed up. It was known that Michael didn't want to be given a rank. Even clones that had never met him knew; a Jedi who believed everyone was an equal spreads quickly.

Michael had a quick flashback--

It happened after one of his earlier missions; an easy one when he first became Obi-Wan's apprentice, but it nearly ended in disaster. They had to quell a riot. Rex and Cody continually treated him like he was better; like he was more important because he was a Jedi. Obi-Wan left Michael in charge because he had to go help plan with another master, but when the riot broke into the building that they were stationed in, the clones all turned to Michael. Blaster fire surrounded them; they took what cover they could, but four clones and a Jedi Padawan couldn't do much against a couple dozen rioters. He didn't know what to do, and he gladly admitted it. He turned to rex and said, "What's your name?"  
"Captain Rex, sir."  
"Captain Rex, you have a better chance of getting us out of this than I do, so I'm giving you command."  
"Are you sure, sir?"  
"Yes, and don't call me sir. I'm not your superior and you're in charge now," all of the clones were shocked to hear this. Sure, a Jedi would occasionally relinquish command, but saying that the clones were his equal? That was unheard of. Rex got them through the chaos with only one casualty and word of it spread around. Not about Rex's heroism, but what Michael had said. Clones never acted that way with other Jedi; Michael didn't inspire a new cause, but there was one Jedi that they considered a brother, not a commander.

Michael snapped out of his flashback and turned to Rex, "Rex, I have a question."  
"Shoot."  
"If you knew…or at least had a feeling of what was about to happen, would you go against your teachings if it could save countless lives?"  
"I don't know, sir…" he looked at Michael, "sorry, bad habit. I don't know. Maybe. It depends on the situation."  
"If someone you thought was a friend caused all of it."

"Then yes, I would…shouldn't you get your eye checked out? I'm sure they could fix it."

"No," he said. He was blind in it now. He had a long scar running over it and the eye was black and red, "I have more important things to deal with first…Thank you," Michael left. The dream was still going through his head. But he remembered flashes as well. Not full scenes, just moments, like pictures, where he saw things that shocked him and angered him. He wasn't going to let that happen. But first, he had some business to attend to. He went back to the hanger.

----------------------------------

"Is it refueled?"  
"Yes, sir," a droid said, "Shall we store it?"

"No, I'm taking it out. Urgent message from the council."  
"Yes, sir," the droid backed away. Michael jumped into the Y-wing and headed to Ilum.

----------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived at Coruscant some time later. They were given a mission; they had to save Chancellor Palpatine. Count Dooku was holding him captive. They left the council chamber and were greeted by Ahsoka. She had just gotten out of the medical bay, "So, where are we headed?"  
"Sorry, Snips, you're not coming on this mission."  
"What, why not?"  
"You need to rest. Besides we need to go in as few numbers as possible."  
"Yes, Master," she said sadly. She hated being left behind.

--------------------------------

Michael was meditating in the crystal cave. He was doing something unheard of. He was forming lightsabers all around him. Hilt pieces and crystals flowed around him in a smooth motion. The last lightsaber was pieced together and they all fell to the ground. His concentration was so high; it only took him a few days to assemble ten lightsabers. Any Jedi master who saw this would be confused, but Michael had a reason. He was determined not to fail. He collected the lightsaber and put them in a backpack and headed for his ship.

---------------------------------

"Hey, Snips," Anakin said to his padawan. They were in his room.

"Hello, Master."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Michael is still missing, he has been for almost two weeks. I'm afraid that he's been hurt."  
"Don't worry. When Obi-Wan returns from his mission I'm sure he'll be able to locate him." Obi-Wan had been called away.  
"I hope so," she said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up Snips. How was your mission with Aayla Secura on Felucia?"  
"It went well. I just wish she returned with us."  
"You worry too much. Just relax," how could she. She didn't know why, but, "Master, I'm afraid I'm never going to see Michael again."  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll turn up."

"That's for sure, Skywalker," Michael appeared in the doorway. He was wearing clothes very similar to the ones he had on Earth, "Ahsoka, I need to speak with your Master for a minute."  
"Master…"

"Ahsoka, leave," she did as she was told. The door closed automatically behind her, "So, you managed to avoid the detection of the Jedi? How and why?"  
"How? Simple, I cloaked myself with the force. Why? If I'm detected this will all be for nothing." He pulled out his first lightsaber, the red one, "I'm sorry, but this has to be done."

"You turned against the Jedi? You've turned to the Dark Side."  
"No, I am not a member of the Dark Side, don't insult me."  
"Yet you stand here fighting a Jedi Knight."  
"I'm no Jedi. I'm sick of their rules, but what I am doing here is not a strike against the Jedi. I am saving them from the destruction that you and Palpatine bring upon them."

"You are strong with the force, but you can not best me with a lightsaber."  
"We'll see about that. If I fail, the Jedi fall."  
"I'm the chosen one, you can't kill me. I am destined to bring down the Sith."  
"Not from what I saw."

Ahsoka suddenly appeared in the doorway with Obi-Wan behind her, "Master Kenobi is back, Master," she saw what was happening, "Master, what's happening?"  
"Ahsoka," Michael said, "please leave. I can't let you see this."  
"Michael has fallen to the Dark Side," Anakin said.

"Michael," Obi-Wan said, "what are you doing?"  
"I have not fallen to the Dark Side. I am stopping the Dark Side from taking over."  
"Ahsoka, please go outside," Obi-Wan said, "Get Master Windu," she left again, she was crying. "Michael, what have you done? If you continue down this road there is no turning back."  
"I am on no road. Unlike you I don't define my living by good or evil. If you saw what I saw you would be standing by me against him," he pointed at Anakin.

"What did you see?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He turned against us. Soon, you will see. He will betray everything that is good. It is he who falls to the Dark Side," he charged at Anakin, but he just sliced Michael's lightsaber in half.

"You can't beat me, Michael."  
"I have to try," he used the force to lift two lightsabers out of his pack. He grabbed them and linked them into one long saber hilt. He activated both sides of the black lightsaber.

"I can't let you do that," Master Windu appeared in the doorway with Kit Fisto and Plo Koon behind him, "Lay down your weapons and come peacefully."  
"You're all fools, can't you see that? He will be the end of us. Because of his actions countless Jedi will die."  
"You are blinded by the Dark Side," Windu said, "it has take you over."  
"For the last time, I did not fall to the Dark Side. You stupid Jedi; you say that the Sith only deal in absolutes, but don't you get it? You do too. There is no such thing as the Light Side or the Dark Side. There are too many perspectives."

"Then you still go against the Jedi," Windu said.

"You claim the Sith are evil. But what's so good about a faction that forbids love? I don't think that it's a fear of losing the person you love that leads you to do bad things. It's the fear that you instill in everyone about love that does that. You force people into hiding their emotions," he shot a glance at Anakin (he spotted him with Padme once. He never thought of it much until now), "and those feelings of love turn into fear. It's not love that makes people do bad things. It's surpressing it."

"Then I give you one more chance," Windu said, "Surrender and come with us peacefully, or fight us and lose."  
"I guess I have no choice," he deactivated his lightsaber, but as Kit Fisto and Plo Koon neared him he released a concussive blast, throwing the two back. It was now three on one. He reactivated the double-saber.

"You are strong, Michael. But not strong enough to face three trained Jedi."

"Maybe, but I can't fail. I must not fail." Windu and Obi-Wan activated their lightsabers.

"Michael," Obi-Wan said, "Don't make us do this. You can be forgiven."  
"I have done nothing wrong," he stood in a battle stance, ready for an attack.

"Then we will take you by force," Windu said. The three remaining Jedi advanced. Michael was good, but not that good. He held his own for a bit, but eventually his saber was cut in half. He discarded the broken side and continued to fight. He tried to use the Force, but every time he did one of the other Jedi would attack. He couldn't find an opening. His defense wouldn't last forever, but he could not fail. He focused on Anakin. He managed to land a force grab on Windu and aimed for Skywalker. His master wouldn't kill him, he could sense it.

"That grip may have thrown off some opponents, Michael, but you forget. My padawan utilizes it too, I know how to deal with it," he destroyed Michael's saber and stabbed him in his side. He fell to the ground and Windu was released.

"You see, Michael," Windu said, "the Light Side always prevails."  
"So," he coughed in pain, "you really think that I have fallen to the Dark Side? Then tell me, why didn't I kill you? I could have cut you in half, I could have choked you, I could have crushed you in a split second. But why didn't I?"  
"Take him away," Windu ordered, "Take him, Master Fisto, and Master Koon to the Med bay."

As Michael was led out he saw Ahsoka crying at the doorway. She witnessed the whole thing; exactly what Michael had feared. Many Jedi were watched as Michael was being taken away. He would get checked in the medical bay before being put into a containment field. Obi-Wan had to leave again. This time he was going against Grievous alone.

--------------------------------------------

"Michael," Master Windu said, "you will be put under arrest in the containment field until the Council decides your fate," he left. He saw a clone put his pack of lightsabers in a footlocker.

The clone removed his helmet, "Rex, what are you…"

"Ahsoka asked to put me in charge of guarding your cell."  
"Why?"  
"Because, only I would let her in," a door opened and Ahsoka walked in.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"

"Michael, I need to know, have you fallen to the Dark Side?"  
"No, I did not."  
She sighed, "I just don't know if I can believe you anymore."  
"Then believe this," he removed a red crystal from his pocket and passed it through the bars. The bars would stop any force abilities of his being used, but he could stick his hand between them.

"It's a lightsaber crystal."  
"It was my first one. When I went to Ilum the first thing I did was extract the crystal from my lightsaber. It was almost impossible."  
"But, the crystals are supposed to be destroyed when that happens."  
"I found a way to do it without damaging the crystal."  
"Wait, then what lightsaber did you use against my master?"  
"That was just another lightsaber I made."  
"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because, Ahsoka I…" he was scared. For the first time since he got back he was afraid of what he was doing, "Ahsoka, I…" he was sweating. He could feel his heart pounding.

"What is it?"  
"Ahsoka, I…I love you," She just backed away, wide-eyed. She didn't sense any deceit in his voice, but she was so shocked that she just ran out of the room.

"Kid, you have got to work on how you go about things. First you land yourself in here, now you just—"

A hologram appeared on the table. It was Chancellor Palpatine, "Execute Order 66."

"Yes, my lord," Rex said.  
"Order 66?" Michael asked, "there isn't an order 66."

"I'm sorry," he raised his blaster and fired. The containment field could stop things from coming out, but not in. Michael just barely dodged. He suddenly heard a knocking on the door.

"Let me in," it was Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka," Michael screamed, "run." Ahsoka started cutting through the door, she didn't hear him. When she finally cut all the way through she force pushed the door out of her way. It hit Captain Rex in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"  
"Master Windu's dead. You were right, I saw Anakin kill him; he did turn on us. Michael, Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord. He is Darth Sidious," she deactivated the containment field. Michael went over to the footlocker and collected his lightsabers. He had seven left.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, but Michael I have to know. Did Zexa kill herself or did you kill her?"

"I killed her."

"And your old friend, Darth Zarrius?"  
"I could have disarmed him."  
"Why did you kill them?"  
"Because, Ahsoka, it was the right thing to do. Zexa would have inevitably tried to kill me again. And Zarrius, when we went to school together he bullied me every day. There wasn't any good in him that was worth saving."  
"This goes against everything we've been taught."  
"Sometimes, following your heart is more important than following the rules."  
"I guess."  
"Ahsoka, Michael," it was Obi-Wan and Yoda, "thank goodness you're alive. The clones…" he saw Rex's unconscious body, "nevermind."

"Obi-Wan," he didn't consider himself a Jedi, he was through with the honorifics. he never liked them anyway, "what do we do now?"  
"You two are getting to safety. I need to go confront Anakin."  
"Confront the Chancellor I must," Yoda said. He walked away.

"I'm so sorry, Michael," Obi-Wan said, "you were right. He did turn on us."  
"It's okay. There is still time to stop him."  
"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said, "I'm coming with you."  
"No, Ahsoka. I must do this alone. I will do my best to bring him back, may the Force be with you."

"May the force be with you," Ahsoka and Michael said together. Obi-Wan left for Mustafar.

"Michael, we're not running from this, are we?"  
"No. We have to save whoever we can. Get to whatever Jedi or younglings are left before the clones reach them."  
"Michael, the younglings are dead. Everyone is. This temple is a slaughterhouse."  
"Then we have to leave. Get to other systems to warn Jedi about this."  
"Okay, let's go," they headed for the hanger.

--------------------------------------

When they reached the hanger there were about one hundred clones between them and the starfighters. "Um, Michael, this may be trouble."  
"Don't worry, I've got an idea," there was fuel everywhere. The barrels would help thin their ranks, "Get ready," he used to force to lift the barrels up. Instantly the attention of the clones was drawn to them.

"Fire," one of the commanders yelled, but before they could Michael dropped the barrels and unleashed a storm of lightning. The barrels exploding killing about half of the clones instantly. Using lightning on that many clones would have been too much. Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and he pulled out another two. He hooked them together and activated them. They were both blue. After the confusion of the explosion the clones were ordered to fire again. There were 41 left, by Michael's count. He used the force to place his 5 remaining lighsabers in a wall infront of him and Ahsoka and activated them (Red, green, blue, yellow, and purple). They wouldn't stop everything, but if would make it easier to block. He used the force to spin them and the clones fired. Two lightsabers were hit on the hilt and destroyed immedietly, but the other three did their job. Almost no blaster fire came through to Michael and Ahsoka and they managed to deflect those back. Seven more troopers were killed. The fire continued and after the clones lost a few more men the three remaining lightsabers were destroyed. It was just Ahsoka and Michael on their own, but there were only 20 clones left.

"Ready, Ahsoka?"  
"You bet," they sprinted toward the clones and cut through them as quick as they could. "Simple," the two deactivated their lightsabers and headed for the Y-Wing.

"Stop right there," Rex called, he had a handful of clones behind him, "It is by the order of the Supreme Chancellor to place you under arrest."

----------------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Anakin were waging an epic battle on Mustafar, "Anakin, what have you done?"  
"I have done what was necessary to bring peace to the galaxy."  
"Peace? You think murder and betrayal are peace?"  
"Don't judge me."  
"What would Ahsoka say?"

Anakin didn't respond. He just charged at Obi-Wan angrily.

---------------------------------

"Rex, what are you doing?" Ahsoka asked, "It's me, Ahsoka. Why are you doing this?"  
"I have my orders. Now forfeit your weapons and come with me," the six clones behind him raised their blasters.

"Ahsoka, ready?"  
"Yes, but don't kill Rex, please. He's a good man."  
"Okay, I'll do my best," Michael knew this was true; Rex was a good man. He could sense the regret in the clone's voice when he issued the arrest notice. The two charged at the clones. The first thing Michael did was throw Rex into the wall; not hard enough to kill him, just knock him out. They then cut through the remaining clones with ease. Six clones were nothing compared two these two.

"Michael, what do we do now?' Ahsoka asked as they headed for the ship.

"We make a new life. But first, we have to go to Ilum."  
"Why Ilum?"

"Because we have to get a hold of some crystals before the Sith take over. It is only a matter of time before they take the place over."  
"Okay, but then what?"

"I don't know," he turned on the ship and headed for Ilum.  
-------------------------------

"It's over, Anakin, I have the high ground," Obi-Wan said. He was several feet above Anakin.

"You underestimate my power."  
"Don't try it," Anakin screamed and jumped, but as powerful as he was he couldn't jump far enough. With one circular motion, Obi-Wan cut off Anakin's remaining human limbs. He fell down near the lava. "You were the chosen one," Obi-Wan screamed, "You were supposed to destroy the Sith not join them. You were supposed to bring peace to the galaxy, not leave it in ruins," he turned and started walking away. He quickly turned back and said, "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you," and headed back to his ship, leaving what was left of his old Padawan, his old friend, his old brother behind. He didn't have the heart to do it himself.

-------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan arrived at Coruscant. He didn't land at the hanger, he landed at the flight pad. He couldn't risk any run ins with clones. He found Master Yoda and explained the situation. Yoda was putting himself in Exile on Degobah, Luke and Leah would be split up, and it would be Obi-Wan's duty to protect Luke…from a distance. "And what of your Padawan, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan sensed they were fine. At last, some good news.  
"I believe they escaped, Master."  
"Good; such potential in both of them. A great help for the future, the will be."  
"But Michael renounced his status as a Jedi."  
"True, this may be. But an enemy makes him this does not. A great ally he could be. You know better than I; for the path of evil or good he cares not. Only what his heart says, does he do. As blind as this left eye it makes him, true. But do what he will to keep peace this ensures. A lesson to learn we have…maybe," a premonition of some kind, maybe. Somewhere down the road another Jedi may have to make the choice between his teachings and his heart…who knows. "However, the last of Darth Vader, this was not. His presence in the Force, I feel. Faint, but there it is."

-----------------------------------------------

"Michael, we are here," they exited Hyperspace.

"Let's go, I need your help. We have to get as many crystals as we can," he picked up two bags, he tossed one to her.

Once they were in the cave they gathered all the crystals that they could fit into their packs. "Michael, I can't carry anymore, but are you sure we need this many?"  
"You never know, Ahsoka. We will have to be careful about what we do, but we must ensure that there are those who can stand up to the Sith."  
They got back to the ship and saw clone troopers coming in. "Michael, we got to hurry. They tossed the bags into the ship and climbed in. Ahsoka took off and flew. Some blaster fire crossed them, but the Y-Wing was much faster than the transport ship. They jumped to hyperspace.

"What coordinates did you punch in?"

"I don't know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It looks familiar, but I don't know why."  
"Strange, how far away is it?"  
"A few hours….Hey, Blue?" her tone dropped.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you mean it…when you said you loved me."

He turned and faced her. He put his hand under her chin, "Every word," the two kissed. Michael's old lightsaber crystal shone through Ahsoka's breast pocket…

it was more intense than anything they had ever seen…………

----------------------------------------

Please R&R


End file.
